<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Matter What it Takes by SpiritofLove961</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418079">No Matter What it Takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofLove961/pseuds/SpiritofLove961'>SpiritofLove961</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Violence, Death Threats, M/M, Near Rape Experience, OC Character Death, Obsession, Pining, Possessive Behavior/Thoughts, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofLove961/pseuds/SpiritofLove961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi has been infatuated with his English professor, Furihata Kouki for a long time. When Furihata turns him down, Akashi is determined to make the professor his and his alone. The redhead will do whatever it takes to win Furihata's heart even if it means taking out anything or anyone who stands in his way. Rated M for possessive thoughts/actions, violence, and eventual smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ever since I realized my feelings for him, my mind has been completely filled with thoughts about him. He's become my obsession, my reason for living. It started when he gave me encouragement when I was at my breaking point, and showed me that sweet angelic smile of his. It was on that very day I vowed he would be mine no matter what. I'll do whatever it takes to have him by my side, regardless of what or who stands in my way…</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>(Regular POV)</p><p>It was a cool autumn day at Kyoto University. Bright vibrant leaves colored yellow, orange and red flew all around the campus in the breeze coloring the ground as they landed. Students and faculty were walking all over campus trying to get to their appropriate destinations. In the English building, different English classes were going on just like in any other building on campus. Especially in the classroom where English professor, Furihata Kouki was teaching his Japanese Literature class.</p><p>Every one of his students we're hanging on the brunet's every word as he gave his lecture for the day. They were writing down notes, answering questions or sharing their thoughts on the text they read for the class. There was one specific student who was giving the professor his most undivided attention by the name of Akashi Seijuro. He was sitting high in the back row on the right side of the room. He rested his cheek against the back of his hand as his red golden eyes gazed lovingly at the oblivious professor as he gave his class lecture. A small loving smirk gradually arose on his face as he reveled in the sight. <em>'He's so cute when he's enthusiastic about teaching his lesson.'</em></p><p>A few minutes before the class ended, Furihata said to his students, "Alright class, make sure you hand in your essays before you leave please."</p><p>Once the students collected all of their things and had their essays out and ready, they headed towards the door. Furihata stood by the door, collecting the essays and telling them to have a great day and that he'll see them next class. The last student to leave was Akashi; he held out his paper to the young professor, giving him a charming smile. "Here's my paper, Sensei."</p><p>"Thank you Akashi-kun; I look forward to reading your thoughts on your chosen topic." the chocolate eyed male replied with a smile as he received the paper.</p><p>"Well, I hope it meets your expectations; I enjoyed reading the story, and one of the topics was similar to why it was so interesting to me."</p><p>"I'm happy to hear you enjoyed reading and writing about the story; it really makes my job worthwhile to see my students enjoying my classes."</p><p>"I truly enjoy your classes even though I'm a Business major; I always look forward to them." the redhead said making his professor smile which made his heart skip a beat. "Well I better get going to my next class; you have a good day, Sensei."</p><p>"You too." Furihata said in return as Akashi exited the classroom. Once his student left, the mousy brunet went to go collect his things and put his students' essays in his bag. Unknown to him, a pair of red golden eyes watched his every move from a nearby window. When the professor got his materials together, he grabbed his bag and headed out the classroom, unaware he was being watched very intensely.</p>
<hr/><p>At around 5 o'clock that afternoon, Furihata was in his office finishing up some last minute work on his computer. After he finished, he saved his work and logged off of his computer. Then he got to together all the materials he was going to take home with him together including his students' essays to grade. As he was closing his bag, there was a knock at his door. "Come in; it's open." he called out.</p><p>The brass knob twisted to the side as the office door opened revealing Akashi standing behind it. "Oh hello Akashi-kun." he greeted.</p><p>"Hello Furihata-sensei." the college student replied as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "Is this a bad time?"</p><p>"Well actually, I was just getting my things packed before I go home for the day. If you need to speak with me, I can spare some time."</p><p>"I apologize for holding you up; if you need to go now, I would understand."</p><p>Furihata smiled, "Don't be silly, I always make time for my students especially diligent ones like you. So what can I do for you?"</p><p>Akashi gave a small smile as he walked closer to his professor, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for awhile, Sensei."</p><p>"Really, what is i…mph!" Before the brunet could even finish his question, his student crashed his firm lips against his in a fierce, yet searing kiss. His chocolate colored eyes widened in shock as the other's lips melded with his. He placed his hands on the redhead's chest to try and push him away, but it wasn't easy. Akashi was hungrily attacking his lips with so much heated passion he was close to collapsing on the ground if it weren't for his desk supporting him. Furihata began to feel a little heated especially in his lower region. His cries were being muffled in the kiss, but his student paid no heed to them. At that moment, he felt the other's tongue map out his entire mouth as though he was claiming every inch of it. He immediately gave Akashi an abrupt push which finally separated them and broker the kiss.</p><p>The redhead marveled at his flushed professor; the brunet had the back of his hand pressed against his mouth as his cheeks turned bright pink. He was panting heavily with a completely dazed look on his face. A loving smirk arose on Akashi's face due to being amused with the sight. "I must say that flustered look is just as cute as your smile."</p><p>"A-A-Akashi-kun, w-why did you just do that?!" Furihata cried out in complete shock.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" The red golden eyed student placed his hand against his trembling senior's cheek, "It's because I love you and I want you to be mine, Kouki."</p><p>The brunet's eyes widened slightly at the sudden confession and he was addressed by his first name. Then he noticed his student lean in for another kiss, but Furihata immediately pushed him away. He saw a questioning look arise on the redhead's face as he said, "Akashi-kun, we can't do this; this isn't right. We're a student and teacher, plus we're both men."</p><p>"I don't care about that, Kouki; I love you with every fiber of my being. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? I know I can make you happy despite our positions and age difference. No matter what, I'll protect you from anything or anyone who says otherwise." Akashi vowed. As he tried to lean in for another kiss, he saw Furihata turn his head to the side, looking away from him. The redhead hated it when his love denied his loving action, but he tried not to let it show. "Kouki, why do you turn away from me?"</p><p>"Listen Akashi-kun, I appreciate you being honest with your feelings, but I can't accept them." Furihata said as he took his student's hand off of his cheek. Akashi felt a sharp pang hit his chest as the other continued, "I really love my job as an English professor and I can't do anything to jeopardize it or your education. Plus a relationship between a teacher and a student is forbidden and we both could get into a lot of trouble; I'm sorry."</p><p>A thought struck the redhead causing anger to slowly build up inside of him. "There's someone else, isn't there?"</p><p>"No, but even if there was, this can't happen. Maybe if the circumstances were different, but the fact of the matter is I'm your teacher. This wouldn't work out for either of us; it would be too risky."</p><p>Akashi lowered his head in defeat to where his crimson bangs covered his eyes like a curtain. "…I see."</p><p>"Don't be so down Akashi-kun, I'm sure there's a lovely girl your age who would love to go out with you. You're an intelligent, hardworking and charming young man, so don't give up; there's someone out there who's perfect for you." the English professor said in a reassuring tone while gently patting his student's shoulder.</p><p>The redhead gave the other a saddened smile, "Thank you for your kind words, Sensei. I apologize for holding up."</p><p>"It's alright Akashi-kun, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."</p><p>"Thank you sir; I must be going now. You have a good day." Akashi said before heading to the door.</p><p>"You do the same; I'll see you next class." the mousy professor called out to his student as he exited his office.</p>
<hr/><p>Once Akashi made it to the campus' front parking lot, a sleek black limo was there waiting for him with the driver standing outside of it. As he got closer to it, the driver tipped his hat at him before opening the car door for him. The red golden eyed male got in while his driver shut the door behind him. Once the driver got back in the limo, he started it up and slowly drove off.</p><p>About thirty minutes later, the vehicle arrived in front of a grand mansion that was fit for a king. The driver parked the limo before getting out of it to let his young master out. Akashi thanked the driver who gave him a short bow in return before he walked into his home. When he did, the servants were there to greet him and see to his needs. Once he got settled in, the redhead finished his homework in no time at all and went to eat his favorite dinner made for him by his personal chef. When he finished eating, he left the dishes on the counter for the maid to collect. Then he walked up the grand stairway and headed to his bathroom to take a shower. As he got under the shower, he felt his stress wash away as the nearly hot water cascaded down his nude, well toned body as he washed.</p><p>Once he was done with his shower, Akashi shut off the water and stepped out of it. He grabbed a towel that was hanging on a nearby hook and dried himself off. After that, he put on his red bathrobe and grabbed a small towel to dry off his moist red hair. Then he walked into his bedroom and changed into some pajama bottoms and took off his robe, exposing his bare chest. The redhead left the towel he used for his hair wrapped around the back of his neck. Then he grabbed his smart phone before getting on red wine colored bed with a canopy overhead. As he did, the memory of what happened between him and Furihata earlier played in his mind specifically the compliment his professor made. <em>"You're an intelligent, hardworking and charming young man, so don't give up; there's someone out there who's perfect for you."</em></p><p>"There is someone who's perfect for me…and that's you, Kouki." Akashi grinned as he went through phone's gallery which revealed hidden shots of Furihata doing various things on campus. He set the gallery on slide show, and the device played each picture that was taken. His grin turned into a dark smile as he leered at each shot. Once the slide show stopped on a photo of Furihata smiling sweetly while he was reading in the school courtyard. Akashi paused the slide show and brought the screen to his lips, tenderly leaving a butterfly kiss against his professor's smiling face.</p><p>At that moment, the redhead remembered how soft and plump the brunet's lips felt and how sweet they tasted. The minute his lips touched Furihata's, he was instantly addicted, and it left him craving more of their luscious taste. "My dear Kouki, you're so adorable and beautiful when you smile." he said aloud to himself as he softly trailed his finger against the phone's screen as though it was a precious item. "I'm glad you're not involved with anyone; it saves me the trouble of hunting him or her down. I anxiously await the day when your angelic smile will be for me and me alone."</p><p>He began to remember the reason Furihata turned him down and gave a low chuckle, "Don't think I'm going to stop pursuing you just because you're my professor. Be prepared Kouki, you will become mine eventually and when that happens, I'll never let you go or give you to anyone. After all, my word is absolute." Akashi said as he continued glancing at his precious photos and fantasizing about his soon to be lover.</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Furihata returned to his apartment that night, he got settled in and ate some homemade dinner. After he was done, he took his shower and put some comfortable clothes. Once the brunet got settled, he began grading the essays he collected from his class earlier in the day. His students brought up some very interesting points in their papers. He could tell that each one of them had something to say about the stories they chose to discuss in their essays. They also discussed what they believed the author was trying to portray to back up their chosen discussion topic which the brunet enjoyed.</p><p>As he got to the final paper, he noticed it was Akashi's essay. When Furihata read the name, the memory of what happened in his office entered his mind. A slight blush spread across his face as he remembered the kiss the student gave him. He furiously shook his head from side to side. <em>'No no, don't think about that; it was just a misunderstanding. Besides, you have to grade papers now.'</em> Furihata gave a small sigh to console himself before looking over his student's paper.</p><p>While reading over Akashi's paper, the brunet's hazel colored eyes widened little by little. The redhead decided to write about the story he discussed with his class just a few weeks ago. It was a fiction story about a middle class villager who was treated as an outsider by his fellow villagers. Then one day, the Emperor's daughter showed him some kindness which caused him to fall hopelessly in love with her. However he couldn't have her because he wasn't deemed worthy of her and she was already betrothed to marry the prince of a neighboring kingdom. There were those who kept the villager from achieving his goal of acquiring the princess' hand. His infatuation for the princess became a possessive obsession, so the villager did whatever he felt was needed to win her heart even if it meant killing someone unbeknownst to her. In the end, the villager was sentenced to be executed for his crimes until an unexpected miracle happened. The villager was saved from his sentencing by the princess. What shocked Furihata and his students when they first read the story was how the princess ran away with the villager in the bed of night giving up her rich lifestyle. However, the emperor ordered his soldiers to retrieve his daughter and kill the villager. When the one of the soldiers had the villager cornered, he tries to kill him, but the princess runs to his defense. The soldier ends up striking her down instead, killing her instantly. At the sight of his fallen love, the villager flew into a maddening rage and slaughtered each and every one of the emperor's soldiers with his steel sword. After burying his lost love and giving his final goodbyes, the villager seeks revenge on the emperor to avenge her death. Late in the night, the villager returns to the village slaughtering the emperor and anyone else who stood in his way. The story ends with the villager leaving his home for the last time, venturing out into the wilderness, mourning the loss of his love for the rest of his days.</p><p>Furihata never forgot the day he did a lecture for this story. His students had a lot to say about it which led to a great class discussion. Most of them came to the same conclusion; the villager was insane and the princess was crazy to runaway with "that murderous lunatic" as they called him. He also remembered how Akashi didn't say much during the discussion, so he assumed the redhead didn't like the story. After class however, Furihata asked his student what his thoughts on the story were. Akashi said he actually enjoyed the story, but he never said why. After reading over Akashi's paper, the English professor could tell how much the story appealed to his student. It was almost as though Akashi understood what the villager was going through and in a way he sort of justified his actions. The way Akashi ended his essay really stuck out to the brunet. He wrote, 'While love can be beautiful, it can be just as deadly. Despite that, humans learn from a young age, if one wants something, they work hard to claim it no matter the risk. This very sentiment drives the villager into committing the deeds. He does not let risks or morals stand in his way of acquiring love; he fought for it even though he lost his love in the end.'</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence throughout Furihata's apartment after he finished reading the essay. "…Wow, I never knew Akashi-kun felt so strongly about this piece." the brunet said aloud to himself.</p><p>Once he finished grading all of the essays, Furihata put them back into his school bag. Then he went to his bedroom and plopped down onto his bed to where his back hit the plushy surface beneath him. The English professor gave a small sigh as he stared up at the ceiling thinking about his day until the incident with Akashi entered his mind again. "I wonder why Akashi-kun did all of that?" he asked himself.</p><p>Just then the redhead's heartfelt confession played in his head. <em>'</em><em>I don't care about that, Kouki; I love you with every fiber of my being. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? I know I can make you happy despite our positions and age difference. No matter what, I'll protect you from anything or anyone who says otherwise.'</em></p><p>Furihata turned onto his side, his head nuzzling into his pillow. He also happened to recall the saddened, dejected look on his student's face. "I hope Akashi-kun will be okay; he seemed so upset when he left my office. He's such a sweet, smart young man, I'm sure everything will turn out alright." A small smile graced Furihata's lips as sleep began to overtake him causing him to fall into a sweet slumber. Unbeknownst to the sleeping professor, there were a few small camera/recorders hidden inconspicuously all around his bedroom.</p><p>Back in this room, Akashi was on his laptop watching a live recording of his precious love. He smiled lovingly as he watched Furihata sleep peacefully. The redhead happened to recall what the brunet said about him before he went to sleep. Those words made his heart flutter. "Even though he didn't accept my confession, he still cares for me." The Business major slowly traced his finger over the close up Furihata's sleeping face. "Oh Kouki, you have no idea how much I want you. You don't know it yet, but you will fall for me eventually, and then all of you will belong to me. Your innocent angelic smile, your sweet lips, your warm body, and loving heart will all be mine. Unlike the villager in that story, we will get our happy ending, I assure you, Kouki."</p><p>Just then, the red golden eyed male noticed Furihata stir in his sleep before giving a cute, small yawn. Akashi chuckled at the sight as he pecked at the screen. "He is adorable when he's asleep too." he said while resting his cheek in his palm, marveling at the live feed on his computer screen. "I wish I was there with you, Kouki. I want to hold you in my arms, never wanting to let you go. We will be together soon, my sweet I promise."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>(Friday)</strong>
</p><p>After his last Japanese Literature class for the week ended, he handed his students their graded essays before they left the classroom. As he said goodbye to the student who was heading out the door, he heard someone say, "Hello, Furihata-sensei."</p><p>The said brunet flinched a bit before turning around to see Akashi smiling at him. Furihata blew a quick sigh of relief, because it looked like his student was feeling better. "Hi there Akashi-kun, did you enjoy class today?"</p><p>"As I do every class."</p><p>"That's good to hear; to be honest, I was a little worried you wouldn't come to class after what happened, but you seem to be doing alright."</p><p>"I'm just fine, and I would never miss your class; I enjoy it too much."</p><p>"I'm happy to hear that." The brunet sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I guess it was silly of me to worry after all."</p><p>The smile on the student's face grew, "It's quite alright; it's normal for a professor to worry about his or her students, so I don't mind at all." <em>'As a matter of fact, it's adorable how you show so much concern for me.'</em></p><p>Furihata gave his student a sweet smile; he was happy to hear Akashi was feeling better. Just then, a thought struck him, "Oh I almost forgot; here's your essay, Akashi-kun." the hazel eyed professor said handing his student his graded paper.</p><p>"Thank you, sir." the said student replied as he received his paper. He looked over the front page and saw he earned a perfect score on it which made him smile.</p><p>"I take it you're happy with your grade?"</p><p>"Yes I am; actually I was a little worried I might have strayed away from the topic a bit."</p><p>"Well don't worry, you didn't; your paper was really well written, and you brought up some very interesting points about the story I didn't even consider. You really delve into the villager's mind; it was as though I was feeling what the villager felt. From reading this paper, I could tell you truly enjoyed the story." Furihata complimented.</p><p>"That means a lot coming from you, Sensei." the red golden eyed male said with a thankful smile.</p><p>"Think nothing of it, you wrote a well-thought out essay." At that moment, the English professor happened to peer at his watch and noticed the time. "Oh I must be going to lunch." he said as he got his materials together in his bag. He and Akashi exited the classroom together before the professor faced him with a smile, "Well I'll see you next class Akashi-kun, and again great work on your essay."</p><p>"Thank you Sensei; you have a great day and see you then."</p><p>"Okay then." the chocolate eyed male said before heading off first towards his destination, oblivious to the loving gaze his student was giving him.</p><p>As Akashi watched his professor leave, the conversation they both had replayed in his mind. "He truly is caring soul; further proof we belong together."</p><p>During his lunch time, Furihata was sitting in the grand courtyard at his usual table reading a book as he ate his lunch. At that moment, he heard a voice say to him in a joking manner, "Is there ever a day when I don't see your nose in a book?"</p><p>The brunet looked up from his book and smiled at who he saw. He got up from his chair and gave his visitor a handshake, "Hey there Fukada; how's it going?"</p><p>"It's going good, and you're still the same book worm I remember."</p><p>Furihata chuckled at the comment, "Yes I am; so what brings you to Kyoto University?"</p><p>"I came to see if you wanted to come out to dinner with me and Kawahara tonight at our favorite restaurant."</p><p>The brunet nodded, "Sure that sounds great; I haven't eaten there in ages."</p><p>"Alright then; we're meeting up there seven tonight."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>"Okay, well I better head back to work; my lunch time is almost up. I'll see you tonight, Furi." Fukada said before walking away.</p><p>"Alright Fukada." the chocolate eyed male called back to his friend. Once Fukada left, Furihata returned to his lunch and his book, anticipating the night on the town with his friends.</p><p>From a distant table, a certain red haired student witnessed the entire encounter Furihata had with his friend. Akashi got up from his table, and grabbed his bag before leaving the courtyard. Since Akashi was done with classes for the day, he headed towards the parking lot to his limo. As he was, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. As the line was ringing, Akashi brought the receiver to his ear. After the third ring, a voice answered before the redhead said, "It's me; I need you to do something for me."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>(That night…)</strong>
</p><p>Once they all finished dinner, Furihata and his friends left the restaurant satisfied with their meal. After saying their goodbyes, the three men went about their separate ways. As Furihata was walking down the street, he noticed a suspicious group of three men standing by an alleyway watching his every move. He immediately diverted his eyes from them so they wouldn't catch his attention, but it was all in vain. The minute he walked past them, one of them who appeared to be the leader blocked his path. "Hey there pal, don't you know it's rude to just walk by and not say something." he sneered.</p><p>The brunet flinched in fear and began to back away slowly only to have the other two come up behind him, chuckling. "That's right," one of them began, "especially without paying the toll."</p><p>"L-L-Look, I don't want any trouble, so I'll just be on my way now." Furihata said nervously as he tried to get by only to have the leader block his way of escape again.</p><p>The leader snickered in amusement, "You hear that guys, he doesn't want any trouble."</p><p>"What are we gonna do with him?" one of followers asked.</p><p>"Why don't we milk him for all he's got?" the other one suggested.</p><p>The leader pondered on the suggestion, but shook his head. "Nah, that'd be too easy." At that moment, he grabbed the nervous professor's chin forcing him to look at him. As the leader was getting a closer look, he noticed Furihata's scared face which instantly enticed him. "Now that I got a good look at ya, you're not that bad lookin'."</p><p>The brunet didn't like the perverted look in the gangster's eyes. He cringed at the thought of what they were planning to do to him. He abruptly pushed the guy away from him and tried to make a run for it. The followers however, were quicker; they instantly pulled Furihata against the wall in the alley, holding them down by each arm. The hazel eyed male desperately struggled to get free, but the more he resisted, the harder their hold on him was. "P-Please let me go!" Furihata desperately cried.</p><p>"Aww look, the poor guy's terrified." one of his captors said snidely.</p><p>"Well he should be." the other one added.</p><p>"You see, this all could've been avoided if you'd just cooperate, sweetie." Furihata timidly looked at the leader and his eyes widened as noticed the leader pop open the switch blade in his hand. The brunet shivered in fright at the sight of the sharp, glistening blade. With one swift motion, the blade instantly cut the front of the brunet's shirt in half, exposing his bare chest. Hot tears came to the brim of Furihata's eyes before cascading down his cheeks. He never felt so humiliated and disgusted in his life. He desperately wanted to get away from them. At that moment, his chin was grasped again forcing him to look up at the leader's amused face. "Aww, don't cry sweetheart, I won't be too rough with you."</p><p>Just then, Furihata felt a warm tongue lick the side of his face then travel down to the nape of his neck. He cringed at the touch and desperately tried to hold back any unnecessary noises. The other's touch was so revolting it made his stomach churn. Then the leader traveled down to his exposed chest to lick and play with his hardening nipples which made him feel so violated and even more disgusted. <em>'Please, help me; someone ,anyone, please!'</em></p><p>"You better not forget about us!" one of the followers told the leader.</p><p>"Yeah, we wanna a crack at him too, so save some for us will ya?" the other one added.</p><p>"Relax guys; I gotta break him in first."</p><p>At that moment they all heard a dark, venomous tone of voice say, "You disgusting vermin, get away from him right now!"</p><p>The three men looked to see who was interrupting their fun. Furihata happened to get a glimpse of the newcomer as well and gasped at who he saw. Standing there was Akashi glaring at the three men with a look so deadly it would make a grown man quake with fear. <em>'What on earth is Akashi-kun doing here?'</em></p><p>The leader looked unfazed by the redhead's appearance and simply sneered at him. "Lookie here boys, little Prince Charming has come to save the damsel in distress."</p><p>The accomplices laughed out loud at their leader's joke while still holding their grip on Furihata. "Oh no, whatever shall we do?" one of them asked in fake concern.</p><p>"We're so scared." the other said sarcastically as they all laughed in unison.</p><p>The very sound of their mocking laughter was irritating the red golden eyed male. While the three men were howling, he caught sight of what they were doing to his precious professor and it made his blood boil. His eyes darkened with rage as he reached into his pants pocket to pull out his own weapon. <em>'They will pay for this; they're going to pay!'</em></p><p>Once the laughing ceased, the leader smirked as he walked up to Akashi and said, "Look junior, the adults are busy right now so why don't ya run on home before you get hurt…ouch, my eye!"</p><p>The leader's face was struck by a sharp blade which nearly gauged his eye out. The blade had cut across his right eye leaving a very deep, noticeable cut which bled uncontrollably. He held the right side of his face with his hand, screaming in agony. His accomplices released Furihata and rushed to his side. "What the hell just happened?" one of them asked.</p><p>"That damn brat cut my face that's what!" the leader yelled as blood trickled down his right cheek into his palm.</p><p>"Consider that a fair warning, you pathetic worm." Akashi said in venomously.</p><p>"Damn you little…!" The leader and his followers saw the murderous look in the college student's face. It immediately told them that the redhead could've killed them that very second if he wanted to. They all gulped as they broke into a nervous sweat. It felt as though they were in the presence of a raging predator and they were the weak prey waiting to be slaughtered.</p><p>"Now listen and listen good, if I catch you parasites anywhere near him again, I'll take great pleasure in gauging out each one of your eyes before you die." Akashi threatened coldly while holding up what cut the other's face which was a pair of sharpened scissors. The tips of the blades were colored red by the leader's crimson blood. "Are we clear gentlemen?"</p><p>'<em>This kid...he isn't kidding!'</em> "Yeah we're clear, right boys?!" the leader nervously asked his accomplices who furiously nodded their heads in return.</p><p>"Good, now all of you get out of my sight or you'll regret it!" the redhead demanded through clenched teeth.</p><p>The three men didn't need to be told twice; they immediately fleeted for their lives out of the alley yelling that Akashi was a crazy psychopath. The redhead put his scissors back in his pocket and scowled at the retreating men. <em>'Hmph! You disgusting fools; don't think is over.'</em> He peered upward to see one of his men hiding out in a nearby building's window. He gave him a short nod to proceed causing the man to leave the window to complete his task.</p><p>"A-A-Akashi-kun?" The said male turned to his professor calling him. Akashi immediately rushed to Furihata's side as he stood up, holding his cut shirt together.</p><p>The redhead placed his hand on the older male's shoulder as he asked him in a concerned voice, "Sensei, are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm alright, but what about you; those men didn't hurt you did they?" the English professor asked his student hoping he was alright.</p><p>The redhead was stunned for a brief second at the brunet's question. After everything those men put his professor through, he was more concerned about him than his own well-being. Furihata's unselfishness was another reminder of how much he loved him. Akashi blushed slightly as he took off his jacket and put it over the other's shoulders, "Don't worry Sensei, they didn't harm me in anyway; I'm just fine.</p><p>An assuring smile arose on the brunet's face as he clutched the jacket closer to him. "That's good; I was so worried they were going to do something terrible to you."</p><p>Akashi noticed Furihata's body was trembling. Despite the look on his professor's face, he could tell the other was still shaken up over what happened. The red head wrapped his arm around the brunet's shoulders as he led him out of the alley. "Come Sensei, I'm taking you to my home now." he said in a soothing tone.</p><p>"Oh no, y-y-you don't have to do that; I don't want to impose!"</p><p>"It's no imposition at all and I insist." <em>'Besides, I'm not leaving you alone after what happened.'</em></p><p>"…Well, I guess if it's not too much trouble, okay. I rather not be alone in my apartment right now; I just want to get away from this place."</p><p>"I completely understand." Akashi replied as they headed towards the student's limo. As they were walking, the red golden eyed male could feel his professor was still trembling and his bottom lip was quivering slightly. Akashi pulled Furihata closer to him as his red bangs fell over his rage filled eyes.<em> 'Those fools will pay for what they put my Kouki through. They are not going to get away with violating him like that; I'll make them suffer for it if it's the last thing I do.'</em></p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…Oh my goodness!" Furihata said in amazement with eyes as wide as the size of dinner plates. He was currently standing in front of Akashi's grand mansion alongside the said redhead. The magnificence of the building's English styled architecture literally blew the brunet away; he felt as though he wasn't worthy to even look upon it.</p><p>Akashi chuckled at his professor's reaction to his home. The hazel eyed male had his mouth agape and his eyes widened in amazement. He was practically in awe of the place which made him look even more adorable in his eyes. <em>'He's so cute…'</em> "It's okay Sensei; it's nothing too special."</p><p>Furihata stared at his student with disbelieving eyes, "I would like to see what 'nothing special' is in your eyes. Your home is beyond amazing and beautifully architected; it doesn't even feel like we're in Japan."</p><p>"Thank you for the compliment Sensei, but I assure you we're still in Japan. Now let's get inside, so you can get freshened up."</p><p>"I-I-I couldn't possibly go in looking like this!" the brunet stammered looking as though he was going to have a nervous breakdown. As he followed his student up the front steps, he became worried his student's parent was home and he didn't want to make a bad impression due to his present attire.</p><p>"I assure you Sensei, it's alright. Besides it's just me and my servants here; there's nothing to worry about." Akashi assured the other with a smile as he unlocked the door before opening it, "Now, come on in."</p><p>Furihata gulped as his student led him into the extravagant house. When they stepped through the door, a middle aged gentleman dressed in butler attire and white gloves was there to greet them. He had on a black swallow tail jacket with pants to match and a white blouse underneath the jacket. He gave a short bow before smiling at the two men, "Welcome back Seijuro-sama; I'm glad to see you've returned home safely."</p><p>"Thank you Shuji; could you draw a bath for my guest. There's something I need to deal with personally."</p><p>"As you wish, sir."</p><p>"Um, Akashi-kun…?" the English professor asked with a hint of worry in voice, wondering what his student needed to do.</p><p>"Don't worry Sensei, Shuji will take good care of you until I return." the redhead said before heading towards his home office.</p><p>Furihata gave a heavy sigh; it was hard for him to relax in such a fancy home. He was worried if he made one false move, he was going to break something which would cost a fortune. At that moment, he heard a voice say to him, "Excuse me, sir."</p><p>The hazel eyed male immediately came out of his thoughts to stare at Shuji who was giving him a pleasant smile. He instantly bowed to the older male as he stammered, "I-I-I'm so sorry sir…I…uh…um…!"</p><p>"Please raise your head, Furihata-sama; you are a guest here, so it's alright."</p><p>"How did you know my name, Shuji-san?"</p><p>"Seijuro-sama speaks very highly about you and your class all of the time; I'm happy to finally meet you."</p><p>"Oh, you too!" Furihata said flustered as he immediately gave another bow. "I'm sorry for acting so jumpy; I've never been in a place like this before."</p><p>Shuji gave a small chuckle as he replied, "I understand; I was overwhelmed by this house when I first entered it as well."</p><p>The comforting smile on the head butler's face started to make Furihata feel more at ease. As he calmed down a little, the English professor said, "Thank you Shuji-san; I really need that."</p><p>"No trouble at all; now if you would follow me, Furihata-sama." Shuji said as he guided Furihata up the main stairwell towards the second floor. Once they stepped off the top step, they headed towards the left to one of the guest bathrooms so the butler could prepare a bath.</p><hr/><p>After a couple of minutes, Shuji had a nice, hot bath ready for Furihata in the most lavish bathroom the brunet had ever laid eyes on. "Here you are Furihata-sama; your bath a waits. There are fresh towels and washcloths under the sink in the cabinet for you to use and on top of it are soap and body wash. When you finish disrobing, just place your clothes outside the door and I'll collect them for you. I'll be back momentarily with a fresh set of clothes for you to wear when you're finished."</p><p>"T-Thank you Shuji-san, I-I really appreciate all of this and um…"</p><p>"There's no need to be so formal; you are Seijuro-sama's guest. As the head servant, it's my duty to treat our guest with the upmost respect and care especially someone who's shown so much kindness to the young master when he needed it most. Now if you need anything, just buzz for me by pressing the button on the wall intercom. I hope you enjoy your bath, Furihata-sama." the head butler said with a smile before exiting out of the bathroom before the brunet could say something.</p><p>The minute the door closed, Furihata gave a small sigh. He still was a little uncomfortable with all the fancy treatment, but his student insisted, so he just decided to deal with it. As he began undressing, he happened to recall what Shuji said about him showing Akashi kindness when he needed it. <em>'I wonder what Shuji-san meant by that; could Akashi-kun have gone through something traumatic? I mean, I've always made an effort to be kind to all of my students, so I wonder how being kind to Akashi-kun was any different?'</em></p><p>At that moment, Furihata's thoughts were interrupted by a few knocks at the door. "Yes?!" he called out.</p><p>"Furihata-sama, I brought some fresh clothes for you." he heard Shuji tell him.</p><p>"Okay, just set them by the door; I'll get them!"</p><p>"Alright; let me know if there's anything else you need."</p><p>"Thank you Shuji-san!" the brunet called out before walking over to the door, carrying the clothes in he wore in his hands. Once he got to the door, Furihata cracked it open and saw neatly folded clothes by the door. He squatted down to grab them before placing his clothes in a pile in that same spot. As he rose to his feet, he happened to notice Akashi standing there which startled him. "A-Akashi-kun, you scared me!" the flustered professor said as he sheepishly hid his body behind the door.</p><p>"My apologies Sensei; I just wanted to make sure everything was to your liking."</p><p>"Actually you and Shuji-san have been very hospitable, so thank you. I was just leaving my clothes outside for Shuji-san to pick up."</p><p>"Oh I see; well I shouldn't keep you from your bath. You go on ahead and enjoy it." the redhead said smiling sweetly at the other.</p><p>"Okay, and thanks again Akashi-kun for all your help." Furihata replied with a gracious smile before slowly shutting the door.</p><p>Once the door closed, Akashi could hear his professor scramble around a bit before finally getting into the tub. He sighed lovingly as he ran his palm over the door's surface. A soft, loving smile arose the young male's face. He couldn't believe the love of his life was actually in his house and depending on him; this was like a dream come true. At that moment, red golden eyes laid upon the pile of clothes Furihata left by the door. While he picked them up, Akashi heard a gentlemanly voice say to him, "I can get those, Seijuro-sama."</p><p>"You can just take the pants Shuji; Sensei had to wear my coat here." the young master said holding his jacket while handing the butler Furihata's pants.</p><p>"Of course, sir." the head butler replied as he took the pants and went about his duties.</p><p>Akashi headed to his bedroom, so he could give his professor time to relax in the bath. Once he entered his bedroom, the redhead walked over to his closet and opened its double doors. He walked into the clothed space and picked up a hanger to hang his jacket on. As he did, he noticed a piece of clothing fall out of his jacket. He hung his jacket on the rack before bending over to pick up the clothing which ended up being a shirt. Akashi realized it was the shirt Furihata was wearing, and it was the same one which was cut in the confrontation. As he stared at the shirt, the memory of what happened to Furihata entered his mind. The redhead could feel anger boiling inside of him as he remembered the horrified look on his Kouki's face when those men were about to rape him. <em>'Don't worry Kouki; those worthless fools will pay for what they did to you!'</em></p><p>Just then, Akashi heard his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He brought the mobile device out and looked at the caller ID. He pressed the talk button and held the phone to his ear. "Yes, what is it?" the red golden eyed teen asked into the receiver. As the person on the other end spoke to him, a dark smile arose on the redhead's face. "I see; very well. I'll be there shortly; just keep our guests occupied until I arrive." After giving the order, the person on the other line gave a quick 'Yes sir' before hanging up.</p><p>Akashi placed his phone back into his pocket before rising to his feet and heading out of his bedroom. As he walked down the main stairwell, he noticed his butler standing at the front door, holding a coat for him. He walked up to Shuji and put each arm through the coat's sleeves as the coat was placed on him. "The car is already outside for you Seijuro-sama; I figured you were heading out."</p><p>"As a matter of fact I was, and I shouldn't be gone long. While I'm away, see to it Sensei is well taken care of, Shuji." Akashi ordered as he straightened up his coat.</p><p>"No need to worry sir; our guest will be treated with the upmost hospitality." the head butler replied, giving his young master a short bow before he headed out the door.</p><p>As the front door closed, Shuji turned around to see Furihata coming down the stairwell, dressed in the clothes given to him. "Oh Furihata-sama, I trust your bath was satisfactory?"</p><p>"It was really nice and relaxing; thank you Shuji-san." the hazel eyed male replied as he stepped off the final stair.</p><p>"No trouble at all." Then the butler noticed Furihata was looking around for something. "Is there something troubling you?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing wrong; I was just wondering where Akashi-kun was."</p><p>"The young master had to step out to handle some last minute business."</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Not to worry sir, everything is just fine. Seijuro-sama will be back momentarily. This little matter shouldn't take him too long."</p><p>"Oh okay, I understand."</p><p>Just then, an idea came to Shuji, "Say Furihata-sama, would you care for some refreshments?"</p><p>"Oh no, I-I couldn't impose any more than I have!" the English professor nervously replied.</p><p>"It's no imposition, and besides you look like you could a nice hot cup of tea." the head butler said with a warm smile.</p><p>"Well if you insist, I'll gladly have some tea please."</p><p>Shuji smiled as he gave a short bow to the brunet. "Very well; I shall go fetch some. Make yourself comfortable on the sofa and I'll return momentarily with some tea and sweets."</p><p>"Okay and thank you." Furihata replied as he took a seat on the cream colored sofa while Shuji headed towards the kitchen to prepare the tea. While he was waiting for the butler to return, the brunet gave a small sigh. <em>'Shuji-san is so kind to look after me, and so is Akashi-kun. I really hope everything is okay with Akashi-kun; I wonder what was so important that he had to leave in the middle of the night.'</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>(A half an hour or so later…)</strong>
</p><p>Akashi's limo arrived at an abandoned warehouse located on the outskirts of town. When the vehicle came to a complete stop, the driver hopped out of it and went to open his young boss' car door before Akashi stepped out of the limo. As the driver shut the door behind the redhead, he ordered, "Stay and keep watch; I'll make this quick."</p><p>"Of course sir." the driver said obeying his boss' order as Akashi headed into the run down building.</p><p>Once he was in the warehouse, he saw three of his bodyguards standing behind the three thugs that harassed Furihata earlier. Akashi smirked down at them when he noticed his men did great work in keeping them occupied. The three thugs were beaten with tons of black, purplish bruises, scrapes on their arms from the rubbing across the rough ground, and dried trails of blood on the side of their mouths. Akashi walked up to them as the merciless smirk on his face grew wider. He felt the three thugs deserved this treatment after what they put his precious Sensei through. "So we meet again; I hope my men didn't hurt you all too badly." he said in sarcastic tone.</p><p>The leader glared at the red golden eyed male as he tried to rise to his feet. "You…you…damned brat; I outta…!" The goon received a sharp blow to his right cheek by one of Akashi's bodyguards, forcing him to the ground.</p><p>The redhead snorted at the fallen thug, being beaten furiously by the same guard who punched him. He walked up to them and ordered his guard, "That's enough."</p><p>"Of course Akashi-sama; excuse me." the guard replied backing off as he was ordered to.</p><p>The redhead stood in front of the fallen man before squatting down to where he was almost at eye level with him. Akashi noticed the thug glare angrily at him, which didn't faze him in the least. In a flash, he pulled out his scissors and jammed them into the leader's upper leg. The thug cried out in searing pain as his leg bled profusely. The red golden eyed male snorted as he pulled his scissors out of the screaming man's leg. With one flick of his wrist, the crimson liquid flew off the blades onto the floor. "You should really watch you say; I tend to get angry very easily."</p><p>"Are you outta your damned mind; that fucking hurt!" the thug cried out to the redhead while holding onto his injured leg. He could feel his blood run down his leg, staining his pants as he winced in pain.</p><p>"Of course not; I'm just teaching you and those other two fools a lesson for assaulting my precious Kouki. I didn't like that one bit, so you must pay the price."</p><p>The leader snorted as he gave the young student a pained smirk, "Hah, from the looks of your goon squad, I take it you come from big money, brat. I take it you're the heir to that hotshot family, the Akashi's?"</p><p>"What's it to you if I am?"</p><p>"A better question is why you're wasting your precious time with the likes of us. Is it about us playing with that plain guy? What is he, you're gold digging whore or what?"</p><p>Akashi could feel unbridled rage build up inside of him due to that insult. His mismatched eyes darkened with hatred as he immediately stabbed the leader's upper arm with his scissors making him howl even louder in pain. He gave the leader a deadly, angry look as he growled, "I will not allow a pathetic worm like you to talk about him that way. In case you haven't realized it yet, I hold your pathetic life in my hand, so you should really watch what you say to me."</p><p>After the redhead pulled his bloody scissors out of the thug's punctured arm, he walked away from him. The leader winced in pain as he held onto his bleeding arm, "Y-You're completely insane, kid; like a deranged monster!"</p><p>That very comment made Akashi stop in his tracks. The other two thugs gave their leader pale looks, urging him not to speak that way to the redhead. "Would you be quiet, you idiot?!" one of the frightened men said.</p><p>"Yeah; are you trying to get us all killed?!" the other added, practically scared for what was coming.</p><p>The leader struggled to get to his knees due to the searing pain from the wound to his leg. He felt his blood run down his arm, staining his sleeve and hand. Paying no heed to his followers' pleas he continued, "You rich people think just because you have money, you can do whatever the hell you want, hah! I wonder what that plain guy would think of you when he finds out his savior is just a psychotic rich kid with anger issues. I doubt he'd want anything with you let alone wanna be near you. Besides, if you knew what's good for ya, you'd let us go or I'll get you arrested!"</p><p>"Are you quite finished?" Akashi asked in a calm yet threatening tone, unaffected by the thug's threat.</p><p>"You do realize the three of us could get you and your goon squad locked up for life with just one word to the authorities. Whataya say about that, you little punk?" the leader snidely added with a smug look on his face.</p><p>"You know, I was going to go easy on you," The redhead turned around as he held his hand in the air, "buy you forced me to play my hand." With one snap of Akashi's fingers, two gunshots echoed throughout the building.</p><p>The leader turned to his comrades and saw one collapse to the ground with a gunshot wound to the chest in a pool of his own blood. The other one was shot in the same place as well, but before he fell to the ground he peered over to the leader and uttered in his final breath, "Y-Y-You… damn f-f-fool…"</p><p>As he watched the two men lie on the ground, bleeding to death, the lead thug became pale as a ghost. The minute he turned away from the sight, he was faced with the smoking barrel of a gun pointing at his head by one of Akashi's bodyguards. His entire body quivered in fear as he gulped, "H-H-Hold on; y-you can't do this!"</p><p>"Of course he can, once I give him the order to. Besides I did some research on you three and it turns out you harassing Kouki is one of the many ill deeds your guilty of. So even if you went to the police, what do you think they'll be more interested in; the fact some wanted criminals revealed themselves or your ridiculous claims? I think I'll be doing society a favor getting rid of you fools."</p><p>"L-L-Listen, I was just kidding about selling you out to the feds! I'm sorry for all that junk I said about ya too! I promise I won't say word to anybody about this; I swear!" the thug begged, pleading for his life.</p><p>"I wish I could believe that, but I don't. What if you go back on word and try to assault my Kouki again just to spite me? I can't take such a big risk, now can I?" the redhead simply explained despite the other's desperate pleas.</p><p>The thug's lips quivered as he noticed the shooter's index finger curling on the trigger preparing to fire at him. "I-I-I won't do it again, so please just spare me will ya? You believe in mercy, don't ya kid?!" he asked hoping the redhead and his guards would let him go.</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence and the thug took it as a sign the Akashi was going to let him live. He looked at the red golden eyed male who had a slightly, non-expressive look on his face. The minute the thug began to relax, he heard Akashi answer him with only one word after a lengthy pause, "…No."</p><p>After that reply left the redhead's lips, one final shot was heard throughout the warehouse. The bullet went straight though the thug's skull as the body slowly fell to the floor motionless. Crimson blood spewed out from the wound into a puddle beneath the lifeless corpse. Akashi scoffed, "A pathetic fool to the very end." The young boss turned to his men and said, "You all know what to do; see that it is done."</p><p>"Yes sir!" the three guards said in unison as Akashi headed for the door leaving them carry out their orders.</p><p>When Akashi arrived outside, his driver already had his car door opened for him. He nodded to his driver as he got into the vehicle with door closing behind him. Once the driver got into the driver's seat and started the car, the sleek limo sped off towards the Akashi mansion. During the ride, Akashi looked out the window with his cheek resting on the back of his propped up hand. At that moment, the thug's final pleading words echoed through the college student's head. <em>'I-I-I won't do it again, so just spare me will ya? You believe in mercy, don't ya kid?!'</em></p><p>"Mercy…?" The red golden eyed male laughed manically before giving a small sigh. He stared at the window with a sharp glare in his mismatched eyes. Akashi thought it was foolish for that riff-raff to beg for his forgiveness; watching him grovel, annoyed him greatly. "There is no mercy for anyone who endangers my Kouki. Anyone who tries to, will pay dearly even if it means death."</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they arrived at the mansion, Akashi's driver pulled up to the front steps. When the limo came to a complete stop, the driver got out the vehicle and went over to the passenger's side to open the back door so Akashi could get out. As his driver shut the door behind him, the redhead said to him, "That'll be all; I'll let you know when I need you again."</p><p>"Of course sir; you have a good night." the driver said with a short bow as his young master headed up the stairs into the mansion.</p><p>When Akashi entered his home, he took off his coat and the head butler was right there to retrieve it. "Welcome back Seijuro-sama; I take it everything went well?" Shuji asked.</p><p>"Yes; it ended up taking longer than I thought, but it's done. So I trust Sensei was well taken care of while I was gone?"</p><p>"Yes sir; I gave him some tea and sweets to settle him and he told me he enjoyed his bath."</p><p>"That's good; where is he now?"</p><p>"He was here waiting for you to return, but as he was, I noticed he was getting sleepy. I showed him the guest room across the hall from your room, so he could get the proper rest."</p><p>"I see; well I'll be retiring for the night as well. I'll see you in the morning; Shuji."</p><p>"Very well sir and sleep well." the head butler said to his young master as he was heading up the stairs.</p><p>Once Akashi gotten to the second floor, he bypassed his bedroom and headed to the room across the hall. He quietly turned the knob, opening the door to step in. Once he did, he slowly closed the door behind him so it wouldn't wake his slumbering sensei. He walked up to the bed and noticed Furihata sleeping so peacefully. A loving smile arose on the red golden eyed male's face. <em>'He really is adorable when he's asleep.'</em></p><p>Akashi walked up the Furihata before leaning in close to brunet's face. "Kouki…" he called out in a loving whisper. He took a whiff and smelled sweet vanilla and honey which was the scented soap kept in the bathroom Furihata used. The smell made the redhead feel so at ease as his eyes laid upon his professor's soft looking lips. Akashi had wanted to kiss them again ever since that first encounter. As he leaned in to kiss them again, he said in a low whisper, "I love you so much, Kouki…"</p><p>Before his lips met the other's he noticed Furihata stir in his sleep which made him back away abruptly. The brunet slowly sat up in the bed while rubbing his eyes. Once the chocolate eyed male got a clear view his surroundings, he felt as though someone else was in the room with him. He turned to the side and smiled when he realized it was his student, "Oh Akashi-kun, you're back."</p><p>"Yes I am; I apologize for running out on you so suddenly, Sensei." the redhead added with a small smile.</p><p>"It's okay; I understand you had something important to do. Is everything alright; were you able to take care of everything?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei I was; no need to worry about that." Akashi replied as his charming outward smile masked his true intentions. <em>'I made sure those disgusting fools paid for what they put you through.'</em></p><p>"Well that's good; I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. I wanted to wait up for you, but Shuji-san suggested I go to bed since I looked so tired."</p><p>"There's no need for apologies Sensei after all, sleep is important."</p><p>"Considering what I went through tonight, I'm surprised I was able to get any sleep. The moment my head hit that pillow, I felt so comfortable, I just started dozing off."</p><p>Akashi gave his English professor a sympathetic look as he sat next to him on the bed, "Are you still upset over what happened?"</p><p>"To be honest, I shudder whenever I think about what would've happened if you didn't help me. I was so scared and repulsed by it and I was powerless to stop them." The red golden eyed male noticed Furihata's entire body was quaking in fear. He looked at his face and saw a worried smile on it, "I must look really pathetic right now. I'm an adult, but I'm quivering like a scared child."</p><p>"Don't say such things about yourself, Sensei. Anyone who experience that would be scared regardless of age." Akashi placed his hand over his Sensei's quivering ones and said in a comforting tone, "What's important is your safe now and you weren't hurt."</p><p>Furihata smiled graciously at his student's care for him. "Well that's only the case thanks to you. I am truly grateful for all your help Akashi-kun, but just promise me something."</p><p>"Of course; what is it?"</p><p>"Don't do something dangerous like that again. I'll admit it was a frightening experience for me, but those men could've hurt you or worse. If you had gotten hurt because of me, I couldn't forgive myself."</p><p>"Sensei…"</p><p>"Promise me, Akashi-kun."</p><p>Akashi was completed shocked for a moment over his English professor's request, but then he began to feel happy inside. Furihata was the one in danger, but he cared for and thought of his well being over his own. The brunet's unselfishness was another reason Akashi loved him so much. "You have my word Sensei; I promise not to worry you again or do anything dangerous." the red golden eyed male vowed.</p><p>"Thank you Akashi-kun; don't think I don't appreciate you helping me. I do, but…"</p><p>The redhead shook his head as he chimed in, "It's alright Sensei; I understand what you're trying to say and you're welcome." Akashi got up off the bed and turned to his English professor, "Now you go on ahead and get some well needed rest."</p><p>Furihata chuckled lightly as he lied back down as the other pulled the blankets over him. "You're so kind and caring, Akashi-kun; your future bride will be lucky to have you."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"I do; don't ever change because you're perfect just the way you are." Furihata replied with a sleepy smile before slowly nodding off to dreamland.</p><p>A thousand words could not describe how happy the redhead felt after hearing those words. <em>'Oh Kouki, if only you'd realize my true feelings and become mine, I could show you how loving and caring I could really be. The only one I want to be by my side is you and some day, we will be together and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it happens.' </em>Akashi leaned in and placed a soft, warm peck on his professor's forehead and said silently, "I love you." Then he left Furihata's room to return to his. His lips still felt warm as he contemplated over his soon to be future with the love of his life.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Furihata awoke to the sun's bright rays shining through the curtains. He sat up in the bed and stretched out his arms in the air before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Once his sight was focused, he was surprised by his surroundings for a brief second until the memories of last night came flooding back. <em>'That's right; I stayed over at Akashi-kun's house for the night.'</em> Just then, the brunet's thoughts were interrupted by the knock at his door. "Come in." Furihata called out.</p><p>The door opened revealing Shuji in his butler attire. He stepped into the room before giving the other a short bow, "Good morning, Furihata-sama; I trust you slept well."</p><p>"Oh hello Shuji-san and yes I did thank you."</p><p>"That's good to hear; now, I have prepared some more clothes for you to wear after you freshen up and once you're finished, you can come downstairs for breakfast."</p><p>"Oh, y-you don't have to go through all that trouble for me." the English professor said, completed overwhelmed by the generous hospitality.</p><p>The head butler smiled as he said, "It's no trouble at all sir; it's like I said, you're Seijuro-sama's special guest and you must be treated with the upmost respect and hospitality."</p><p>"Well then thank you; I really appreciate all of this Shuji-san."</p><p>"You're very welcome, Furihata-sama. Now if you should need anything at all, you just call." the older gentleman before excusing himself to complete his other duties.</p><p>When Shuji left, Furihata got out of bed and made it up. Once he was finished, he headed to the bathroom he had used last night and noticed a fresh set of clothes along with a towel and washcloth on the sink. Furihata shut the door behind him and readying himself to take a shower. After taking such a heated and relaxing shower, the brunet put on the clothes left for him before heading downstairs. As he looked for Shuji, Furihata heard beautiful music which stopped him in his tracks. It sounded like a violin was creating the most amazing music he had ever heard. "What lovely music; I wonder who's playing." the curious professor asked himself.</p><p>As Furihata headed into the direction the music was coming from, it was growing louder by the second. The music's sound led him to the grand living room and what he saw made his hazel colored eyes widen. Standing in the middle of the room was Akashi who was completely unaware of his presence since he was so engrossed in the music. The redhead's music felt as though it was going straight through Furihata. He had heard violin music before, but Akashi's playing was different somehow. "I had no idea Akashi-kun had such talent; he plays as though he has for years and his music really draws you in."</p><p>"I felt the exact same way when I first heard him play as well." Furihata jumped at the sudden voice but calmed down the minute he turned around to see it was only Shuji. "Forgive me for startling you, Furihata-sama."</p><p>"Oh i-i-it's okay; it's my fault for not paying attention."</p><p>"Please come this way." Shuji said as he started to walk off in the other direction with the brunet following after him.</p><p>As they were walking, Furihata spoke up, "Who knew Akashi-kun had such musical talent; I mean I know he is an intelligent young man, but this is surprising."</p><p>"Yes Seijuro-sama is a child of many talents and I say his violin playing is my favorite of all. We all enjoy listening to him play as we perform our daily duties."</p><p>"Has he been playing a long time?"</p><p>"Yes, ever since he was a young boy. It was one of the core skills he had to learn as a child, but it was one of the few he truly enjoyed since Lady Shiori loved hearing him play for her."</p><p>"Lady Shiori?"</p><p>"Seijuro-sama's mother." Shuji replied while directing Furihata's attention to a beautiful portrait which was painted. It was a picture of a woman who appeared to be in her late 20's with long, shoulder length hair which was the same color red as Akashi's and her eyes were a pretty gold color. The woman was wearing a beautiful spring dress which was cherry blossom pink with a sun hat to match. She was sitting on a bench surrounded by lush rose bushes and greenery and she was holding a slumbering red haired baby wrapped in a light blue blanket, giving him a loving, motherly smile. Despite looking motherly, the woman appeared to have a lot of class and looked really beautiful.</p><p>"Wow, she looks like a really nice woman." Furihata said completely in awe of her appearance. "Is that Akashi-kun she's holding?"</p><p>"Yes it is; the young master was only two months old when this portrait was painted. Seijuro-sama loved his mother unconditionally; she helped give him his freedom from all of his daily lessons and responsibilities. She knew his lessons were important, but she wanted him to experience the pleasures of life and have fun like any other child his age."</p><p>The brunet nodded his head, understanding his student's attachment to his mother, but what Shuji said, left him pondering. "I don't mean to pry Shuji-san, but what did you mean when you said he loved her?"</p><p>A saddened look appeared in the elder gentleman's blue eyes as he replied, "Lady Shiori passed away due to an incurable disease when the young master was only in middle school. The family hired the best doctors in the country to help treat her, but there was nothing more they could do. "</p><p>"Oh, I-I-I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have asked." Furihata said feeling regret asking about such a depressing topic.</p><p>"It's alright; I know you didn't mean any harm in asking. We were all saddened by her passing, but Seijuro-sama took it the hardest. When Lady Shiori passed away, his world became dark; he couldn't eat, he wouldn't talk and he even had nightmares about it. It really pained us all seeing him like that; it was though his happiness died with her."</p><p>"I completely understand the feeling." Furihata said with great sympathy thinking about how he and his mother felt when his father passed away in an accident. "I really hate I had you recall something so painful."</p><p>"It's alright Furihata-sama; I know you meant well."</p><p>"So what about Akashi-kun's father?" Shuji came to an abrupt stop at the sound of the question which made Furihata look at him in wonder, "Shuji-san, is something wrong?"</p><p>"Forgive me, Furihata-san, but the young master prefers for us not to speak about him even to his special guests. He and his father never saw eye to eye and their relationship became strained after his mother passed."</p><p>"Oh…there I go prying into family affairs again! I hope you don't think I'm meddling!" the brunet said in worry for being so noisy.</p><p>"There's no need to be so frantic; it's human nature to be curious. Just try not to bring up that man around the young master, alright?"</p><p>"Will do." the chocolate eyed male replied.<em> 'I wonder what caused Akashi-kun to hate his father so much.' </em>Furihata immediately shook his head at the thought, <em>'No, I don't want to burden Akashi-kun anymore especially about personal matters that don't concern me. I'll just keep my curious thoughts to myself; the last thing I want is to rub salt in his wounds.'</em></p><p>Furihata was so deep in thought, he did not hear Shuji call his name. When he finally did hear him, "Huh, what did you say, Shuji-san?"</p><p>"I said we have arrived to the dining hall sir." the head butler replied. Furihata stared in awe of the amazing setting before him. Then he noticed the long dining table which was well set with plates and silverware. One of the maids placed glasses full of juice next to the two plates that were going to be used. Shuji walked over to a chair which was diagonal from the chair sitting at the head of the table. He pulled out the chair and said, "You're chair, Furihata-sama."</p><p>The brunet walked up to the pulled out chair and sat down in it. He was still feeling a little jumpy and nervous due to all the special treatment. Just then, a different maid came up to him and placed a plate down before him with scrambled eggs, a beautifully prepared crepe with strawberry jam drizzled on it and three sausage links. He looked up at the young maid and gave her a warm, thankful smile, "Thank you."</p><p>The maid smiled in return at Furihata's politeness; she could see why her employer liked him so much. "You're very welcome, sir; I hope you enjoy your meal." she replied before returning to her other duties.</p><p>When she left, the English professor picked up his fork and took a bite of the crepe. The minute the crepe entered his mouth, he instantly fell in love with his taste. The crepe was so light and fluffy; it also tasted sweet due to the rich jam. Furihata was so addicted to the taste, he had to get another bite. Shuji and the other servants looked on in appreciation at the brunet enjoying the breakfast. Just then, they all noticed Akashi enter the dining hall and they all bowed to him. "Good morning Seijuro-sama; breakfast is served." Shuji replied while pulling out his employer's chair so he could sit down.</p><p>"Thank you Shuji." the redhead replied as he sat down. Once he was seated, another maid placed a plate full of the same food Furihata received in front of him. Akashi gave her his thanks before she and all the other servants left the two men alone, so they could see to their other duties.</p><p>Once they were alone, Akashi turned to see his professor enjoying the breakfast served to him. A warm smile arose on his face as he said to him, "I take it you're enjoying your meal, Sensei?"</p><p>Furihata was so engrossed in his meal, he didn't see his student come in. The minute he heard his voice, Furihata looked up and saw the redhead smiling at him. He swallowed his food and frantically said, "Oh, g-good morning Akashi-kun; I'm so sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you. The food was so good I…!"</p><p>Akashi chuckled at his professor's nervous rambling before saying, "It's okay Sensei; I don't mind. So are you enjoying yourself?"</p><p>"Oh yes; Shuji-san and all of your other workers have been very hospitable." the brunet said with a grateful smile, "Thank you again for all you've done."</p><p>"No thanks are necessary, Sensei." Akashi replied smiling back at him. <em>'I'd do anything to make you happy regardless.'</em> "Now why don't we continue our meal."</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Furihata replied as he and his student continued their breakfast while engaging in pleasant conversation.</p><hr/><p>Later on that afternoon, Akashi offered to take his professor home since he had some work to do before Monday. When the brunet was ready to go, they both got into Akashi's limo and were driven to the English professor's home. About 40 minutes later, the sleek black vehicle pulled up to Furihata's apartment building. Once the limo came to a complete stop and was parked, the driver came to the back door on the driver's side and opened the door for Furihata. Before he got out, the chocolate eyed male turned to Akashi and said, "Well I better get going; thank you for the ride, Akashi-kun."</p><p>"Of course Sensei, but are you sure you'll be okay by yourself. You're more than welcome to stay at my mansion until you're ready." the redhead offered.</p><p>"That's okay; I don't want to inconvenience you anymore than I already have."</p><p>"It's no inconvenience at all, Sensei; I'm willing to help."</p><p>"I really appreciate the offer, but I'll be alright and I need to get my lessons prepared for next week. Plus finals are coming up soon, so I have a lot of work to do."</p><p>"I understand," the redhead replied much to his dismay but he tried not to let it show. "but if you should ever need anything, you just let me know."</p><p>"Thank you and I'll see you in class on Monday, alright?"</p><p>"Of course and I look forward to it." Akashi replied with a smile.</p><p>When Furihata got out of the limo, he gave his student a wave goodbye before thanking the driver for the ride. As he headed up to his apartment, the driver shut the door and got back into the limo but waited until the brunet was at his door before driving off. As Furihata opened the door with his key, he heard the limo drive off once he entered his apartment. After shutting and locking the door behind him, Furihata gave a small sigh as he said aloud to himself, "Home sweet home."</p><p>Furihata took off his shoes and placed them by the door. Then he walked to the kitchen and made himself a pot of fresh coffee. Once the batch was finished brewing, he got a mug from out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter along with the cream and sugar. Then he poured some coffee in the mug before adding just the right amount cream in it. Afterwards, he grabbed his mug and his school bag and walked into his living room. He placed his mug on the coffee table while spreading out his work on the coffee table's surface. He reached for his remote which was sitting on the couch and used it to turn on his TV so he could watch it while he worked. Once the screen came into focus, Furihata saw the letters "Breaking News" appear in all caps flash across the screen. He pointed his remote to the TV turn up the volume right before the female announcer said, "Breaking news this afternoon, police are investigating a shooting which took place at the old warehouse building outside of town. Three men were found dead possibly shot to death according to investigators. From the evidence presented at the scene, it is possible one of the three men shot the other two men to death over drugs found at the scene before shooting himself out of guilt. Investigators are not giving the names of the victims at this time, but they know these men have had a run in with the law before. Police are still looking into exactly what caused the deaths of these men and the motive for the shooting. We'll keep you updated on further information as it comes available, thank you."</p><p>When the news report ended, a commercial for a popular brand of shampoo came on. As it was playing, Furihata was in shock over the news he just heard. "That's terrible; I wonder what in the world would possess someone to kill another person."</p><p>While returning to his mansion, Akashi finished watching the same news broadcast from the miniature TV in his limo. A small, dark grin arose on his face,<em> 'Looks like they were very efficient as always. It serves those fools right for what they did to Kouki.'</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>(Monday morning…)</strong>
</p><p>After his second class had ended for the day, Furihata collected his things before the leaving the classroom. As he was walking back to his office, he noticed the university president heading towards him. He smiled as he greeted the elder gentleman, "Good afternoon, Takimura-san."</p><p>The said male looked up and smiled in return, "Ah, Furihata my boy; there you are!"</p><p>"You were looking for me; is something wrong, sir?"</p><p>"Nothing is wrong, it's just a new addition to our campus heard you taught here and wanted to meet with you."</p><p>"Really, who?"</p><p>"That would be me." Furihata's eyes widened as a young man a little taller than him walked out from behind Takimura. He was wearing a white collared buttoned shirt with the tail tucked into his khaki pants. He wore a red tie around his neck and brown shoes on his feet. He had light blond hair cut short and warm hazel colored eyes. The young man gave a bright smile while holding out his hand, "It's been a long time, Senpai."</p><p>Furihata smiled as he shook the other's hand, "It sure has, Sora-kun; it's so good to see you again."</p><p>"So you two really are well acquainted." Takimura pointed out.</p><p>"You bet; Senpai and I go way back!" Sora replied as he wrapped his arm around Furihata's shoulders.</p><p>"Yes he was my junior in college; he graduated a year after I did." the brunet explained as Takimura nodded, understanding the situation. "So Sora-kun, you'll actually be teaching at Kyoto University?"</p><p>"That's right as a biology professor; I start teaching next semester."</p><p>"Congratulations Sora-kun, that's wonderful news!"</p><p>"Yeah and the best part is you're here, Senpai. We have a lot of catching up to do." the blond said with a smile making Furihata laugh.</p><p>"Ah the volley of youth; say Furihata-kun, do you mind showing this energetic young man around if you're not too busy."</p><p>"Sure sir; I have time before my 4'oclock class this afternoon and we can even do lunch what do you say, Sora?"</p><p>"Sounds great; let's go!" Sora said as he and Furihata gave their goodbyes to the university president before heading off in the other direction.</p><p>As the two men were walking, a certain redhead happened to spot them from a distance. He did not like how his precious professor was being friendly with some man he had never seen before. He saw the blond man wrap his arm around Furihata's shoulders which made jealousy and rage burn within him. He could not stand seeing another man touching Furihata. What made it worse was how the brunet did not seem bothered by the other man being so close to him. Akashi gripped his knuckles so tight, his fingernails drew a little blood. "I don't know who this man is, but he not getting in my way of acquiring Kouki. I better keep an eye on him before teaching him whose absolute here." the red golden eyed male said as he followed after Furihata and Sora without being noticed by them.</p><p>
  <strong>To be Continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After giving his junior the campus tour, Furihata turned to him and said, "So Sora, do you have a better idea of where everything is now?</p><p>"Oh yeah, Senpai; I do. I see why you chose to teach here; this campus is really nice. Not to mention, the science labs are amazing and state of the art. I'm really looking forward to teaching here next semester." the blond replied with a smile.</p><p>The brunet smiled as he said, "I'm so glad to hear it." At that moment, Furihata happened to notice the time on his watch. "Oh, it's almost time for my first afternoon class to start. I hate to leave so soon Sora, but…"</p><p>"Say no more, Senpai; I understand. You go on ahead, besides I'm supposed to meet up with the president again before I go."</p><p>"Alright then, but before I go I would like say, welcome to Kyoto University and I look forward to working with you." the brunet said with a smile as he held out his hand to the other male.</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence until Sora started laughing, "That's one thing about you that hasn't changed."</p><p>"Oh, w-w-was I being to forward?"</p><p>"Not at all; I feel quite welcome regardless. Thanks Senpai, and I look forward to working with you as well." Sora replied as he shook the other's offered hand.</p><p>"That's good, well I better get going before I'm late to my own class. I'll be seeing you around, Sora-kun." the hazel eyed male said before heading back to the English building.</p><p>"Will do, Senpai!" the blond called out to his departing senior. Before he started heading to the president's office, he said out loud, "Alright, the coast is clear; you can stop hiding now."</p><p>The minute Sora uttered those words, Akashi came out from behind a nearby column and gave a small smirk, "So, you knew I was there all along? That's impressive to say the least."</p><p>"Well I had a hunch someone was following me and Senpai all around campus and I have always been known to have good instincts. That's enough about me; may I ask who you are?"</p><p>"I'm sure I need no introduction; surely you've heard about me from the president by now."</p><p>When the blond male got a good look at the student, his eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you must be Akashi Seijuro, right?"</p><p>"The one and only." the said male simply replied.</p><p>"Oh I've heard of you alright; the president told me a lot of great things about you. I'm surprised someone as smart and talented as you is even attending school, let alone need it."</p><p>"Yes well, there are certain aspects here preventing me from graduating too early, and I would appreciate you not hindering that."</p><p>Sora furrowed his eyebrow at the other as he asked, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."</p><p>Akashi gave a small sigh as he added, "I see I'm going to have to spell this out for you. I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't hang all over Furihata-sensei like that; I find it rather annoying."</p><p>"Wait a minute, who do you think you are anyway?! You can't tell me what I can and can't do and besides, Senpai has no problem with it!" Sora said angrily, feeling quite offended by the student's words.</p><p>"He may not, but I do, and it would be in your best interest to heed by my request."</p><p>The blond was about to retaliate, but then he began to realize where the redhead was getting at. He grinned as he said, "Ah, I see what's going on here; you must have a thing for Senpai, is that right?"</p><p>"I see no reason to answer that." Akashi simply replied instead of denying it. Just them he heard the older male roar with laughter. "Just what is it you find so amusing?" the red golden eyed male asked in slightly irritable tone.</p><p>The blond male stopped laughing and said, "Look Junior, you may like Senpai and all, but he's never going to see you that way. You're a student and he is your teacher. Senpai worked really hard to get where he is now; it's a career he's always wanted. There's no way he would jeopardize his job for some rich kid with possessive issues and besides…"</p><p>"Besides what?"</p><p>Sora frowned at the student as he replied, "I would never give Senpai over to anyone, especially to the likes of you. I hated that I was never able to tell him how I felt before he graduated. When I found out we would be working together, I was thrilled because I was blessed with a second chance to do what I couldn't before. I've been in love with Senpai ever since I met him my first year of college, and now I can make my dream a reality. There's no way I'm going let anything get in my way especially some spoiled smart ass kid who can't do anything without his Daddy's money backing him up. So whatever feelings you have for Senpai, let it go, because you don't stand a chance. Look at it this way, I'm sure someone out there is willing to throw themselves at the great Akashi heir; just throw some money at them, and you'll be fine. Now since I'll be working here, I think you better learn to treat me with some respect. Are we clear, Akashi-kun?"</p><p>Despite his blood boiling with rage, the said male gave the soon to be professor a professional looking smile, "Crystal."</p><p>"Good and I hope this will be the last time we ever discuss this matter. Now, if you'll excuse me I must be on my way. Unlike you, we grown-ups have better things to do than play around. You have a good day, Akashi-kun and I look forward to seeing you again." Sora said triumphantly as he walked away from the male student to head towards the president's office.</p><p>Once the blond male was out of sight, Akashi marched for a nearby restroom in a huff. His crimson bangs hung over his rage filled eyes like a curtain. Once he got into the restroom, he noticed it was empty. He stood in front of the first mirror he saw. He stood there motionless as Sora's words were echoing over and over again in his head. Having the blond male ridicule him like that, and not being able to retort was the ultimate humiliation. In an instant, he rammed his clenched fist into the reflecting glass leaving a crack in it. As he breathed slow yet deep breaths, he could feel that the shattered glass cut his knuckles and his blood dripped from his cuts onto the glass. He was so angry the injury didn't even phase him one bit. After breathing his final breath a small yet sly grin arose on Akashi's face as started laughing hysterically; the noise from his laughter echoed all throughout the restroom. Once his laughter ceased, he gazed into the shattered mirror and the reflection showed a maniacal smile on his face and his red golden eyes glowing in amusement. "So that's how you want to play it. Very well, Sora-sensei, if it's a fight you want, then it's a war you'll get. Make no mistake, I will not let you take Kouki away from me. If you think I'll just stand by and let you have him, then you obviously don't know who you're dealing with."</p><hr/><p>Later on that afternoon, Furihata had ended his final class for the day and dismissed his students. Once the last student left the classroom, he gathered all of his materials in his bag and headed out the door. As he was heading to his office, the brunet happened to see his star student coming towards him. He smiled as he greeted the other, "Hello, Akashi-kun."</p><p>The said student looked up and saw his beloved professor smiling at him. He smiled back as he replied, "Oh hello, Furihata-sensei."</p><p>"Are you heading home now?"</p><p>"Yes I am; I had just finished a meeting with my advisor. His office is in the English building."</p><p>"Oh I understand…" At that moment, hazel eyes happened to look down and saw blood dripping from his student's knuckles. Due to the sight, the brunet's smile instantly dropped from his face as he asked in a worried tone, "Akashi-kun, what happened to your hand?"</p><p>"What," Akashi held up his hand and gave the injury a quick look over, "oh this; it's nothing. I just had a little accident is all, but I'm alright."</p><p>"That looks like a really bad scar and it's still bleeding. Doesn't it hurt?"</p><p>"It stings a little bit, but really it's okay." At that moment, Furihata reached for his student's wrist and let him towards his office. This sudden action shocked the redhead to say the least, "Um, Sensei?"</p><p>"Look Akashi-kun, I can tell that wound is a lot worse than what you're making out to be. We need to tend to it or else you'll get an infection. We're heading to my office; I have a first aid kit there." the brunet replied to his student, unaware of the loving look Akashi was giving him.</p><p>Once the two males arrived at Furihata's office, the professor took out his key and stuck in the key hole to unlock the door. Then he turned the brass knob and they walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Okay Akashi-kun, you just have a seat there while I look for my first aid kit."</p><p>"Of course." the red golden eyed male said as he took a seat in a nearby chair. While Furihata was rummaging through his items to find his first aid kit, Akashi was taking in his new surroundings. <em>'So this is Kouki's office; it's even more interesting in person and it fits him to a t." </em>The young student even took a whiff and marveled in the sweet scent, <em>'It even smells like him; it's so intoxicating.'</em></p><p>"Ah, here it is!" Akashi came back to reality as his professor place his first aid kit on his coffee table before taking a sit across from his student. He opened the kit and pulled out some gauze, antiseptic spray and antibacterial wipes. Furihata opened the pack of wipes and said to the redhead, "Okay Akashi-kun, let me see your hand."</p><p>"Alright then." Akashi replied as he held out his bruised hand to the other.</p><p>Furihata took his student's hand in his free hand as he started tending to the wound. The minute their hands touched, the redhead felt a shock of energy rush through him. Akashi's cheeks grew slightly red at the other's warm and caring touch. A small smile arose to his face as he watched his professor treat his wound with such care and attention. <em>'He truly is such a wonderful person; caring for my wound out of the kindness of his heart. He's so kind and beautiful. I want him by my side so much. I know he'll come around eventually, but for now, I have to be patient. When it does, Kouki will be all mine and there's nothing that incompetent friend of his can do about it!'</em></p><p>Once Furihata finished applying the antiseptic spray, he placed a white pad over the wound, before wrapping the gauze around his student's knuckles. After he was done, he tied a tight knot so it would stay in place. "Okay, we're all done now."</p><p>"I appreciate you tending to my wound Sensei, but you really didn't have to trouble yourself with this."</p><p>Furihata shook his head before giving his student a sweet smile, "Don't give it a second thought, Akashi-kun. I wanted to do it, besides you helped me when I needed it so it's only fair I do the same for you. I care for all my students as though they were my own children, so I do whatever I can for them when I'm able."</p><p>"Well I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless." the red golden eyed male replied despite feeling slightly irked the brunet would do this for anyone..</p><p>"It's no problem, but just try to be more careful, okay? I hate seeing any of my students getting hurt."</p><p>"I will, Sensei; you have my word."</p><p>"Good; now is there anything else you need while you're here?"</p><p>"No, that was all, but I have to get going now. I have some work I need to take care of." Akashi said as he got up from his chair and headed to the door.</p><p>"Oh I understand; I'll see you next week for class then." the hazel eyed male said to his student.</p><p>"Will do." Akashi said as he exited his professor's office and shut the door behind him.</p><p>When his student left his office, Furihata started putting his first aid kit back where it belongs and getting his things together to go home. While he was, he began to wonder what could've caused the redhead's injury. "Akashi-kun doesn't seem like the type to be bullied, but I wonder what could've caused him to get hurt like that?" The brunet instantly shook his head as though he was trying to be rid of those thoughts, "There I go again; being too curious for my own good. I really need to learn to break that habit one of these days."</p><hr/><p>While riding back home in his limo, Akashi stared aimlessly at his bandaged hand. He could still feel the warmth of Furihata's hands when he was being treated. He brought his treated hand to his lips before giving it a chaste kiss. How he wished what he was kissing were his professor's sweet lips. He ached to taste them again ever since they shared that kiss in the brunet's office. "He is such an angel; an angel who deserves everything and I attend to give it to him."</p><p>Once Akashi returned to his mansion, his driver let him out of the vehicle then he headed up the steps into the home. As he walked in, he was greeted by Shuji and all his other employees. After he had his dinner, he took his shower and put on some silk red ruby pajamas. After he was prepared for a good night's rest, he walked out of his bedroom, down the hall towards a door on the far left. Once he was standing in front of it, pulled out a silver key and placed it in the keyhole. The minute he heard the lock click, he turned the knob and stepped into the dark room before locking and closing the door behind him. The redhead raised his right hand to flip the light switch up and the minute light entered the room, millions of photos of Furihata were shown all around the room. They were plastered on the ceiling and on all four walls of the room. Each photo covered every inch of the walls and ceiling, showing no gaps in between. The pictures were of Furihata going about his daily routine on campus and even some camera shots taken from the hidden cameras in the brunet's home. At the head of the room, there was giant canvas placed against the wall, covered with a white sheet. Akashi walked up to the covered surface before grabbing the sheet and pulling it off the canvas. Once he did, he threw it to the side and turned to his attention to a beautiful painting of Furihata giving a sweet, angelic smile. The brunet was dressed in cream colored angel robe with a golden robe tied around his waist. Giant, fluffy white angel wings came out from his back and spread to each side of him. The brunet was holding out his arms as though he were about to embrace someone. The painting's background was a clear bright blue sky with white clouds but they were colored due to the radiance emitting from the angelic figure. The sky was painted as though Furihata was descending to earth.</p><p>Akashi marveled at his creation; seeing this painting always filled him with a sense of ease and hope. Images of Furihata began running through his mind. Memories of the hazel eyed professor smiling at him, engaging in conversation with him and depending on him flooded his thoughts. The redhead knelt down in front of his painting with an adoring smile on his face. He leaned in and placed a sweet, chaste kiss against the angel's smiling face, wishing that it was his actual professor he was kissing. He moved away from the painting before lightly trailing his fingertip against the canvas' surface. His cheeks grew bright red as he stared aimlessly at his painting, "Oh Kouki, I love you so much; with every fiber of my being. You're the only one worthy of being by my side forever; I want you near me always. Your heart and soul are perfect; completely perfect." he said to his painting in a heartfelt tone.</p><p>At that moment, he began to remember the conversation he had with Sora earlier. The minute the blond told him how he felt about Furihata and how he was going to make him his made Akashi so angry to point he wanted to stab him with his scissors. The redhead knew despite Sora being in love with Furihata when they met, Akashi loved him even longer than that. Just then, the red golden eyed male began to chuckle darkly before falling into complete hysterical laughter. In between laughs, he said aloud, "That fool really thinks he's worthy of Kouki?! He doesn't deserve to be in the same room as him let alone by his side! He honestly believes he can win Kouki's heart; it's completely laughable. He even had the audacity to ridicule me and say that I have no chance with him due to our circumstances; he doesn't know a damn thing!"</p><p>When Akashi ceased with his laughter, the look on his face slowly grew more serious. "But no matter what that fool has planned, he won't get very far. Kouki is mine and if I can't have him then I'm certainly not letting that degenerate have him." He gazed at his painting before turning his attention to all of the snapshots plastered all over the walls and ceiling. "Don't worry Kouki, we'll be together no matter what I have to do to make it a reality."</p><p>Just then, the red head felt a low vibration from his right side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at the screen before tapping the receive call button. He brought the receiver to his ear and said into it, "Yes?"</p><p>After his caller told him the reason for calling, the red head said, "I see; good work. Send that information to me as soon as possible. Thank you and good bye." Once he hung up the phone, the red golden eyed male put his phone back into his pocket and headed out of his room. Once he was outside, he closed the door and locked it back. As he headed back down the hall towards his him, a dark smirk arose on his face, "I think it's high time I see what I can learn about you, Sora-sensei. Rest assured, this matter is far from over. Let's see who is truly worthy of winning Kouki's heart, but in the end, the only one who will receive his affections is me and that is absolute."</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(A few months later…)</strong>
</p><p>The new school semester started off like clockwork. All the students at Kyoto University were busily attending their classes. As Furihata was heading to his usual spot in the courtyard for lunch, he happened to notice Sora leaving the science building. He ran up to the blond professor, calling out his name, "Hey Sora-kun!"</p><p>The said male looked to his right and smiled at who he saw, "Hello Senpai, how's it going?"</p><p>"It's going well; how are you?"</p><p>I'm fine, thanks for asking. Are you heading to lunch?"</p><p>"Yes I am; would you like to join me?"</p><p>"I would love to, but I have to get to a meeting with one of my students right now; sorry."</p><p>"That's okay, I understand; maybe next time."</p><p>"Sure thing; actually Senpai, there's something I want to ask you while you're here."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"If you're not too busy, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"</p><p>Furihata nodded his head with a smile, "Sure, I'd love to."</p><p>"Great; we can go after school. I know this great little sushi place that I know you're gonna love."</p><p>"Sounds great; it just so happens I've been craving for some good sushi lately."</p><p>"Okay; let's meet up in the school parking lot later on this afternoon and we'll go there in my car. Well, I better get going, or I'll be late. See you later, Senpai!" Sora said before heading off in the other direction.</p><p>"Bye Sora-kun!" the hazel eyed male replied to his departing coworker before heading to his lunch spot.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the two professors, a lone figure was lurking in the shadows of some trees. Once the two educators departed, Akashi came out of the shadows and headed towards his own destination. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number on his phone. As the device was ringing, he held it to his ear, right at the moment the recipient answered. "Do you have the information I asked for?" When the person on the other line answered, a small smirk arose on his face, "Alright then; your payment will be sent to you as promised."</p><hr/><p>Once classes were over for the day, Furihata met up with Sora in the school parking lot as scheduled. They got into Sora's yellow sports car before they headed into town for dinner. Once they arrived at the restaurant, Sora parked his car in the first available spot in the building's parking lot. The two men got out of the vehicle and walked into the restaurant. After entering the restaurant, they were greeted by the hostess who then picked up two menus and guided them to a two seated booth by a window.</p><p>The minute Furihata and Sora took their seats, the hostess gave them each a menu and let them know their waiter would be right with them. As the two males looked over their menus, a male waiter came up to their table and said, "Good evening sirs; my name is Ryo and I'll be your waiter tonight. May I start you two off with something to drink?"</p><p>"Yes, I would like some iced tea with lemon." Sora replied.</p><p>"And I would like some water with ice." Furihata added."</p><p>When Ryo jotted down the drink orders in his pad, he said, "Okay, I'll get those drinks to you; are you ready to order your meals, or would like a few more minutes?"</p><p>"No, we're ready; we'll have one of the Sushi platters." Sora answered.</p><p>"Alright then," the young waiter said after writing down the order and taking up the menus. "I'll get that order put in and I'll be right back with your drinks."</p><p>"Okay, thank you." the two men replied as their waiter walked off to handle his duties.</p><p>"You're going to love the sushi here, Senpai." Sora said with a bright smile.</p><p>"It does look good, but that is a lot of food to order though and expensive." Furihata said worriedly since he had noticed the portion size and the price when he was looking at the menu.</p><p>"Don't worry, Senpai; it's fine. I may not look it, but I eat like a horse. Plus this dinner is on me."</p><p>"Y-Y-You don't have to do that; at least let me pay for half." the brunet said frantically offered.</p><p>"Relax Senpai; this is my treat. We work hard every day so we deserve to splurge once in awhile."</p><p>"Well okay then, if you're sure. So do you enjoy teaching at Kyoto University?" Furihata asked.</p><p>"Yeah; it's a great school. The lab facilities are amazing and the students are actually loving my classes and labs."</p><p>A small grin arose on the brunet's face as he said, "It seems to me that's not the only thing your students love."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Oh Sora-kun, surely you noticed more than half of the school's female population giving you doting eyes whenever you walk past or when you greet them. Just the other day, a group of female students were gushing with sparkling eyes as they were speaking with you, Mr. Popular."</p><p>"You're exaggerating, Senpai." Sora said in a somewhat skeptical tone of voice.</p><p>"It's true and I'm sure someone on campus has piqued your interest by now right?"</p><p>The blond male peered to the side as a small smile arose on his face, "You might say that."</p><p>"Oh I knew it, you big stud. So who is it; someone in the science department or another department?"</p><p>"Actually, they work in the English department."</p><p>"Really; let's see there's Yuri-san and Mina-san who are English professors. Has one of them tickled your fancy?"</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>"In case you're wondering, they're both single and between you and me, their actually two of your admirers even though they try not to show it."</p><p>"Oh please Senpai; they're probably your admirers."</p><p>Furihata frantically waved his hands back and forth, "N-N-No way; I doubt any of the female teachers are into me that way."</p><p>"Now whose exaggerating; Senpai, surely your dating someone now."</p><p>"To be honest, I'm actually single; I have no lovers to speak of. Kind of sad for man my age, huh?" Furihata said looking sheepish.</p><p>"On the contrary, I don't think it's sad. It just means the right person just hasn't come your way yet. Don't worry too much though, it'll happen and who knows, the right one maybe closer than you think." Sora replied feeling glad to know his precious Senpai was not committed to anyone yet.</p><p>"How nice of you to say that." Furihata replied as he and his coworker engaged in healthy conversation again.</p><hr/><p>An hour and half later, Furihata and Sora left the restaurant after finishing their meal. They got into Sora's car and while the science professor was driving, the brunet was giving him directions to his apartment. Once they arrived at the building, the blond parked his car in front of it and they both got out of the vehicle. "Thank you for dinner tonight, Sora-kun. I had a great time and the sushi was delicious." Furihata said with a thankful smile.</p><p>"You're welcome, Senpai; it was fun catching up with you."</p><p>"That it was; well I better head on inside. I have to look over my lesson plan for tomorrow."</p><p>Before the brunet turned towards his apartment building, Sora stopped him, "Hold on Senpai."</p><p>"What is it, Sora-kun?" the hazel eyed male asked.</p><p>"I have something to confess; there was another reason I wanted you to come with me tonight. I needed to talk to you about something."</p><p>"Well this sounds serious; what is it?"</p><p>As the two males were minding their own business, they were unaware of a sleek black limo parked on the other side of the street with the headlights out. The back window on the passenger's side was down to where a pair of red golden eyes peered out of it. The bystander watched as the blond took Furihata's hands in his which made his blood boil and his eyes seethe with hate. <em>'How dare that lowly insect touch my Kouki?!' </em>Despite wanting to charge out of the vehicle in a blinding rage, Akashi simply rolled his window up and instructed his drive to leave the area.</p><p>Furihata's cheeks grew bright red at his kouhai's sudden gesture. When he stated at Sora's face, he saw what he believed to be a loving look in those deep green eyes. "Um S-S-Sora-kun, what are you…?"</p><p>"Senpai," the science professor began, "I've been wanting to tell you this ever since our college days, but I was afraid of how you would react. If I don't get this off my chest now, I'll end up regretting it even more. Senpai, I really like and not as a friend. I'm in love with you and I would like to date you."</p><p>Hazel eyes widened at the sincere confession. Furihata could hardly believe his kouhai felt his way about him of all people. "S-S-Sora-kun, this is…I don't know what to say…I…!"</p><p>"You don't have to tell me your answer now. I know we just met again after a long time and I don't want to pressure you. I just wanted to be upfront with you about my feelings. Regardless of what you decide, just know that I'm okay with whatever decision you make, Senpai." Sora added with a caring smile.</p><p>"If you don't mind, could you give me some time to think about this?"</p><p>"Take all the time you need and not to jinx it or anything, but I hope you say yes." the blond said before giving his senior a chaste peck on the cheek making the other's face grow even redder. He gave a small chuckle at Furihata's reaction as he let go of his hands and said, "Have a good night Senpai; I look forward to hearing your decision."</p><p>"O-Okay…" the flustered professor replied as the other male got into his vehicle to start it up. Once the yellow sports car drove off into the night, Furihata walked up the steps to his apartment. While he was walking, the last few minutes were replaying over and over in his head. "I had no idea Sora-kun felt that way about me. What should I do about this?" At that moment, the memory of when Akashi confessed to him came flooding back as well. Furihata stopped dead in his tracks as he pondered out loud, "Wait a minute, why am I thinking about Akashi-kun now? I feel so confused and unsure of what to do. If only I had some kind of sign."</p><p>Once Sora returned to his house, he pulled into his drive way and parked his car. When the vehicle turned off, he got out of it and closed the door after him. After locking his car doors, he walked up to his front door and pulled out his house key. Before putting the key in the lock, he glanced down and noticed a red, medium sized gift box sitting on his door mat with a black bow on top. He picked it up to get a better look at it and noticed there was no name or card anywhere on it. He checked his surroundings, but saw that no one was around. "That's weird, I wonder where this came from?" When he took the lid off the box and peered inside, he screamed in terror at its contents, dropping it in the process.</p><p>Sora slowly peered into the box again to make sure he wasn't imaging things. To his dismay, the contents were exactly what he saw. In the box was a dead gray rat with a small pocket knife stabbed into his side. The creature's blood stained the bottom of the box a deeper shade of red. Sora's heart was beating a mile a minute; he clutched his chest, trying to compose himself. "What kind of sick joke is this?!" he cried out in anger and fright. Just then, he happened to notice a red envelope tapped to his door and like the gift box, it had no name on it. He instantly took it off his door and ripped it open to find a white note card inside it. He took it out and his green eyes widened at the message written on it. 'STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR BE EXTERMINATED LIKE THE LOWLY RAT YOU ARE!'</p><p>"What the hell is this; what kind of sick person would…?" At that moment, a thought struck Sora as to who was most likely responsible for the deed. He gritted his teeth in anger as he said aloud, crumbling the note in his fist, "That little brat; who does he think he is?! Well, if he thinks this is going to intimidate me, he's got another thing coming! I think is high time he and I have a little talk, man to man."</p><hr/><p>The next morning at Kyoto University's parking lot, Akashi got out of his limo. Once he and his driver exchanged their farewells, the driver got back into the limo and drove off. The minute the redhead walked through the open school gates, he heard a voice call out to him, "Ah Akashi-kun, just the person I needed to see."</p><p>The said student looked up to see Sora giving him a seemingly innocent smile. Akashi gave the science professor a similar one and said, "Good morning Takahashi-sensei, what can I do for you?"</p><p>"Are you busy right now?" Sora asked nicely despite feeling disgusted to how the student was acting so innocent.</p><p>"No, my class doesn't start for another hour."</p><p>"Great; I would like to talk to you. It shouldn't take too long, follow me." the science professor replied as he started to walk in the other direction with the redhead following after him.</p><p>A few minutes late, the two males were standing under a shady tree in the back of the courtyard, away from prying eyes. "Okay now, why don't we have a little chat shall we?" Sora said turning to the young male.</p><p>"Sensei, might I ask what all of this is about?"</p><p>"Now Akashi-kun, there's no need to act so coy." the blond male said in a slightly strained voice despite the nice smile on his face.</p><p>Akashi gave the other a perplexed look as he said, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?"</p><p>At that moment, Sora flew into a blinding rage as he yelled, "Stop playing dumb with me you little brat; you know exactly what I mean!"</p><p>Unaffected by the professor's sudden outburst, the redhead gave a small sigh, "Look Sensei, I don't mean any disrespect, but if you're not going to be clearer about what you want to discuss and just yell at me, then I'm leaving."</p><p>"Oh no you don't!" Before Akashi could even walk away, Sora grabbed him by the front of his shirt with his fist. "I don't know what you're playing at, but if you think that little stunt is enough to scare me off, then you obviously don't know who you're messing with!"</p><p>"Sensei, if you're done, would you mind releasing me? We do have security officers roaming around the campus and I don't think you want to lose your job for assaulting a student."</p><p>Sora didn't want to admit it, but he knew the young male was right. He clenched his teeth in annoyance as he released Akashi from his grip. After the redhead brushed himself off and straightened his clothes, a dark smirk arose on his face, "Then again, I would've hoped my little gift to you really did scare you off; it would've saved me a whole lot of trouble."</p><p>At the sound of those words, the blond glared at the other, "So it really was you?!"</p><p>"What are you going to do about it if it was? You may not know this, but my family has a pretty high standing and we've made exceptional contributions to this school for years. Good luck trying to get someone who'll listen to your accusations."</p><p>"You are insane; there is no way Senpai should be involved with a whack job like you even if you are a student." Then a sneaky grin arose on Sora's face, "I bet Senpai would believe me if I told him what kind of possessive freak you really are!"</p><p>The minute those words were spoken, the smug look on the blond's face turned into a look of sheer terror. Akashi was giving him the most deadly glare he had ever seen; it was as though he was possessed by an evil demon. "If you even think about uttering any of this to Furihata-sensei, you'll surely regret it!" the redhead replied in a low, dark tone.</p><p>Sora felt his eye twitch and all the blood in his body run cold. He swallowed a large lump that came to his throat in one big gulp. <em>'What is it with this kid; he's seriously not normal!'</em></p><p>"Sora-kun, is that you over there?" The cheerful sound of the voice immediately caused Sora to divert his attention away. He turned around to see Furihata coming towards him wearing that sweet smile he loved so much.</p><p>"Oh Senpai, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well, I was coming from the library and happened to see you over here. What are you doing?" the brunet asked in curiosity.</p><p>"Oh well…I…um….!"</p><p>"He was asking me if had seen you, Sensei." Akashi said speaking up for the other.</p><p>"Akashi-kun; I didn't even notice you were there. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm fine, thank you for asking." the redhead said with the most innocent, charming smile ever seen.</p><p>"Well that's good to hear." Furihata turned his attention to the science professor, "So Sora-kun, what did you want to see me about?"</p><p>"Um…well, I wanted to speak with you, away from here!" the blond said immediately while walking off in the other direction with a confused Furihata in tow.</p><p>"Oh alright then; see you in class, Akashi-kun!" the brunet called out to his student, curious as to why his coworker was in such a hurry to leave.</p><p>"You too Sensei." Akashi called back. The minute the two professors were out of his sight, an evil smirk arose on the redhead's face as he headed to the library to print off his assignment.<em> 'Maybe now that fool will understand, I'm not one to trifle with.'</em></p><p>As the two professors were walking, the brunet happened to notice Sora looking quite perturbed about something. "Sora-kun, is everything alright?" Furihata asked in concern.</p><p>"Huh…oh yeah, I'm alright; why wouldn't I be?" the blond replied in a panicked voice.</p><p>"It's just you seem really frightened and agitated for some reason."</p><p>"Actually Senpai I want to talk to you about that Akashi kid."</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"There's something not right about that kid; you should watch yourself around him."</p><p>The brunet chuckled lightly at his coworker's words, "Oh Sora-kun, you're being silly; besides, Akashi-kun is a very intelligent, responsible young man. Even the president calls him the pride of the school."</p><p>"B-B-But Senpai…?"</p><p>"Now Sora-kun, as educators we must not be wary of our own students. We are there to help and educate them so they have the tools to make it in this world. I'm sure you two probably just got off on the wrong foot. Give him another chance and he'll end up becoming one of your favorite students." At that moment, Furihata happened to glance at this watch and noticed the time, "Oh, it's almost time for my first class to start; I better get going. I'll talk to you later, Sora-kun."</p><p>Before Sora could get another word out, the hazel eyed male was long gone. He signed heavily as he ran his hand through his blond tresses. "I can't believe that little punk has everyone around here fooled, even Senpai. Well regardless, I'm not going to let that brat get the best of me and ruin my chance with Senpai. He can come at me all he wants, but it won't stop me."</p><hr/><p>Once his class ended, Furihata dismissed his students and collected their assignments at they left the classroom. Once the last student left, the brunet collected all of his materials and put them along with his students' assignments in his bag. Once he left the room, he happened to see his star student waiting out in the hall. "Oh hi there, Akashi-kun."</p><p>"Hello Sensei; do you have a moment? I would like to ask you some questions about our upcoming essay."</p><p>"Of course; I was just on my way to my office. Follow me and we'll talk about it there." the brunet replied as he headed to this office with his student following after him.</p><p>Once they arrived at Furihata's office, both of them got comfortable so Akashi could start asking his questions. About twenty minutes later, the redhead was finished with his questions which ended the conversation. "Thank you so much for all your help, Sensei. I'm starting to understand the assignment better."</p><p>"It's no problem Akashi-kun; I'm always there for my students whenever they need my help." Furihata replied with a beaming smile that made Akashi's heart skip a beat.</p><p>"That you are; Sensei, may I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure, what is it?"</p><p>"I don't mean to pry, but during class today, you seemed as though your mind was elsewhere."</p><p>Hazel eyes widened in shock at the young male as the brunet said, "Wow, I never knew you were so perceptive. Here I thought I was doing a good job in not showing it."</p><p>"Is everything alright; is someone bothering you again?"</p><p>"No no, nothing like that."</p><p>"Then what is bothering you?"</p><p>"Well it's…no never mind, besides I don't want to bother you with my troubles."</p><p>"It's no trouble at all; if there is something I can help you with, just tell me."</p><p>"Well okay, but what we discuss stays between us."</p><p>"You have my word."</p><p>"Okay, well I have this friend that asked me out. The person is someone I've known since my college days. He's really nice guy and he was really sincere about his feelings, but…"</p><p>"You're unsure if you want to take that step since you two have been out of touch for so long." Akashi added knowing full well who Furihata was referring to.</p><p>"That's exactly right; I know he said he would accept my final decision and I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't know."</p><p>"Well Sensei, if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't want to rush into something without giving it proper thought. I would get to know the person better before taking that final step. In my opinion, if you ever rush into a relationship, you'll wind up regretting it if it doesn't work out in the end."</p><p>"Then what should I do?"</p><p>"It's your choice Sensei, but if it were me, I would take things slow. After that, if you feel comfortable with taking the relationship to the next level, then so be it." At that moment, Akashi noticed the brunet looking at him in amazement. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.</p><p>"It's just I never knew you were so insightful about situations like this. You seem so mature for someone your age, Akashi-kun."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"Most definitely; I'm still trying to figure out how you're still single."</p><p>Akashi diverted his eyes to the side as a bashful look arose on his face, "I'm full committed to my one and only love. We're not in a relationship right now, but no one else claims my heart except this person."</p><p>"Wow, this person must be really special to you."</p><p>"Yes they are; they mean the world to me. If it wasn't for this person, I never would have gotten through the painful times. I'm hoping they are able to see how much I love them and accept my affections."</p><p>"Well I doubt you need it, but I wish you luck and I hope it all works out." Furihata said with a comforting smile.</p><p>"Thank you Sensei; that means a lot."</p><p>"No problem and thanks for the great advice."</p><p>"Anytime and just know if you ever need anything, you know how to find me. Well, I better get going, my business class starts soon." The red golden eyed male said as he arose from his seat and headed to the door.</p><p>"Okay then, I'll be seeing you."</p><p>"Alright, Sensei; have a good day." the young student replied before out the door and closing it behind him.</p><p>Once his student left, Furihata said aloud to himself, "Being devoted to one person as he is to his studies; it's incredible. Akashi-kun is such an amazing and strong willed young man. I just can't understand why Sora-kun is being so wary of him."</p><p>As he was walking to his business class, Akashi was reminiscing about his conversation with his English professor. When Furihata complimented him, it made his heart swell with joy. The brunet's pure and caring nature made him feel so alive. When he heard about Furihata's concerns about dating Sora, it put his mind at ease knowing that the brunet did not want to move too fast. He may not like the fact that Furihata is going to spend time with the science professor, but at least he doesn't have to watch the blond try to taint Furihata. A sly grin arose on the redhead's face as he said to himself, "Alright Takahashi-sensei, you can try to romance Kouki all you want, but it will all be in vain. I'll be the one who'll win Kouki's pure heart in the end. Only I am worthy of him; after all I am absolute."</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Furihata was done with his work for the day, he left his office and locked his office door behind him. As he was walking to the front of the school, he happened to see Sora at his car in the parking lot. The brunet ran up to his kouhai and said, "Hey Sora-kun; wait up!"</p><p>The said blond looked up to see his love interest coming towards him. He smiled as he said, "Oh hey Senpai; how's it going?"</p><p>"Everything is going good; I'm actually glad I was able to catch you before you went home."</p><p>"Really?" Sora asked while the other nodded his head, "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about our discussion the other night."</p><p>The blond's eyes widened in shock at the other as he asked in a hopeful tone of voice, "Are you saying what I think you're going to say?"</p><p>"I would like to try going out with you, but if you don't mind, can we try to take things slow? I would like to try and get to know you better before taking things to the next level. I know that's the last thing you want to hear, but…"</p><p>"That's okay Senpai; the fact that you are willing to give us try is more than enough." Sora said with a charming smile on his face.</p><p>Furihata smiled back at his kouhai as he said, "I appreciate you being so considerate with my feelings."</p><p>"Anytime; say, how about tomorrow night you and I go out to dinner. There's this nice Italian place downtown that has been getting great reviews; they say the food is out of this world."</p><p>"That sounds great; I haven't had Italian in a long time."</p><p>"Good, we can go at 8pm; I'll even pick you up." Sora said as the other nodded in agreement, "So Senpai, you want a ride home since you're here?"</p><p>"Well since you're offering, okay; thank you." the brunet replied as he got in the vehicle on the passenger side and Sora got in on the driver side. Once the two professors were in the car and buckled in, the blond started the engine and pulled out the parking space before driving out of the lot.</p><p>When the yellow sports car drove off, a nearby sleek black car slowly pulled out its parking space. Then the window rolled down revealing a man with black sunglasses wearing a black suit. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. When a ring tone started echoing through the receiver, he put it to his ear. After it rung a third time, a voice came though it and asked, "Hello?"</p><p>"Akashi-sama, I've gotten some intell on Furihata-san and Takahashi-sensei."</p><p>"Excellent; report back to me with the details."</p><p>"Yes sir; I'll be there soon." the bodyguard replied before he hung up, rolled up his car window and drove out of the university parking lot."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>(Saturday night…)</strong>
</p><p>At 8 o'clock that evening, Sora picked up Furihata from his apartment and drove to the Italian restaurant for their date. Once they arrived at the establishment, Sora parked his car in the first available space he could find. Then he and Furihata got out of the vehicle and went up to the host area. The young woman standing there smiled to them and greeted, "Welcome gentlemen; how many will be dining tonight?"</p><p>"Just the two of us." the blond male replied to the young woman.</p><p>"Okay then; just give me one second." The hostess checked the seating chart lying on the podium to find the next available server. Once she did, she marked off the section where the two males would be seated and grabbed two menus. "Okay gentlemen, follow me to your table." the young woman said as she led them to a booth by the window. Once there, Furihata sat down in the seat next to him while Sora sat on the other side of the booth. When they were seated, the hostess placed the menus in front of them and said, "Okay gentlemen, your server will be right with you with order and I hope you enjoy your meal."</p><p>"Thank you." both males replied before the hostess returned to her post. While they were glancing over the menus, their waiter came up to them and said, "Good evening gentlemen; what would you like to drink?"</p><p>"I would like lemonade, please." Furihata said to the young man as he wrote it down on his notepad.</p><p>"And I'll have a cola." Sora added.</p><p>"Alright then; are you gentlemen ready to order your meals or would you like some more time to look at the menu?" the male waiter asked.</p><p>"I'm ready to order; what about you, Sora-kun?" the hazel eyed male asked his dinner companion.</p><p>"Yes I am as well."</p><p>"Alright, what will you have?" the waiter asked getting ready to jot down the order in his pad.</p><p>"I would like to order the Chicken Cacciatore please." the brunet said as the waiter wrote down the order.</p><p>Once the young waiter finished, he turned to Sora asked him, "What would you like to order sir?"</p><p>"I'll have the Spaghetti allo scoglio, without tomatoes please." the blond replied as the waiter jot down his order too.</p><p>"Okay gentlemen, I'll put these orders in and bring you you're drinks and some complimentary breadsticks." the young man said as he put his pad in the apron pocket and collected their menus receiving a thank you in return.</p><p>When their waiter left, Furihata rose up from his seat and said to Sora, "Sora-kun, I need to go to the restroom; I'll be right back."</p><p>"Okay Senpai; take your time." the blond replied with a smile as his senior headed towards the back of the establishment where the restrooms were located. While waiting on his date to return, the blond happened to glance at the bar and frowned at who he saw standing there speaking to the bartender; it was none other than Akashi. <em>"You have got to be kidding me; can't that stupid brat take a hint?!"</em> He immediately arose from his seat and marched to the bar in a huff, ignoring the stares the other customers were giving him. Once he got to the bar, he called out to the red-haired student and called out, "Hey!"</p><p>The said male turned around and smirked at who he saw, "Well if it isn't Takahashi-sensei; what brings you here?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same question."</p><p>"If you must know, I was attending a business dinner with a colleague discussing a possible business deal. Can't you tell by my attire?"</p><p>"Oh yeah right; I know exactly why you're here. Somehow you found out Senpai and I we're coming to dinner here and you came here to spy on us." Sora accused the other in a raised voice.</p><p>Akashi simply chuckled at the professor's accusation, "Oh Sensei, I have better things to do than resort to such behavior. I don't know if you know this, but I'm the president of my father's company now so it's only natural I have business meetings outside of school. But enough about me, how are things fairing with Furihata-sensei; from what I hear you two are seeing each other."</p><p>"How would you even know about…?" Sora gave the college student a heated glare as a realization came to him. "You…you were the one who planted the idea in Senpai's head to take things slow, weren't you?!" he said pointing at the other with his index finger.</p><p>"Look, Furihata-sensei is not the type to be prompted by anyone. If you truly believe that, then you don't know him as well as think you do. Anyway, he wanted some advice and I gave it to him; he's old enough to make his own decisions. So please stop with these ridiculous accusations and stop pointing at me; didn't your parents teach you that kind of behavior is rude?" Akashi said making the other shake in anger, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going now; enjoy your evening, Takahashi-sensei."</p><p>While the red golden eyed male walked away, Sora happened to notice a slight grin on his face. <em>"You little bastard; you have gotten in my way for the last time!" </em>The blond grabbed the student by the shoulder and before Akashi could even react, Sora punched him square in his jaw cause him to fall on the floor. Everyone in the establishment, customer and worker alike gasped loudly at the action. Sora was breathing hard holding up his fist, feeling the adrenaline of his actions. Akashi sat up and brought his hand to his bruised jaw as he felt a small trail of blood fall from the corner of his mouth. The left side of his mouth turned up as he said to the blond professor, "I figured it was only a matter of time until you snapped; I just didn't think it would be this soon. Anyway, I hope you realized what you just did; because everyone saw that including…"</p><p>"Sora-kun, what have you done?!" The said male's eyes grew wide with worry as he turned around to see Furihata standing behind him looking appalled at him.</p><p>"S-S-Senpai…how long have you been standing there?!"</p><p>"Long enough; I can't believe you would attack a student like that! What is the matter with you?!" the brunet said in anger as he ran to Akashi's side to help him up. "Akashi-kun, are you alright?" Furihata asked with a look of worry on his face.</p><p>"I'm alright, sensei; no need to worry."</p><p>"What are you talking about, Akashi-kun; you're bleeding." Furihata said before he asked a nearby customer for a napkin. Once he got one, he wiped the blood from the corner or the other's mouth. Once he was done, the brunet turned to his kouhai and glared at him, "Sora-kun, what would possess you to attack a student like that; do you have any idea what you've just done?!"</p><p>"Senpai, I can explain, this kid…!"</p><p>"You know what save it okay; this dinner is officially over. I am very disappointed in you and to think I was even considering dating you."</p><p>"But Senpai…"</p><p>Furihata shook his head at the other, "I don't want to hear any of your excuses; I don't even know who you are anymore. The Sora-kun I went to college with would never do anything like this. You can forget about me dating you because I refuse to date anyone who would raise a hand against one of my students for no good reason." The hazel eyed male turned to his student and said, "Come on, Akashi-kun let's get you home."</p><p>"Thank you, Furihata-sensei." the red golden eyed student said to his professor while the other helped him up before they headed out of the door.</p><p>As Furihata and Akashi were about to leave, Sora stood there distraught at what just happened. Everything was ruined; his Senpai wouldn't even look at him let alone let him explain himself. It was as though the walls were crumbling down around him. At that moment, he happened to see Akashi stare back at him unbeknownst to Furihata sneering at him in victory. At that moment, anger bubbled up inside of the blond as he reached for a nearby steak knife and stalked after the departing males, ignoring the screams around him<em>.</em> Hate clouded the blond's male judgment; all he cared about was making the red-haired student pay for ruining his chances with Furihata.<em> "This is all his fault; that brat ruined everything! He's going to pay, he's going to pay, HE'S GOING TO PAY!"</em></p><p>Furihata was wondering what all the screaming and yelling was about. He happened to turn around and his hazel eyes widened at Sora coming towards them with a knife ready to strike down whoever was in his way. "Akashi-kun, move out of the way!" he said as he pushed his student out of harm's way.</p><p>When Akashi came to his senses, his red golden eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Sora had slashed Furihata's upper arm with the knife, cutting his sleeve. The cut started bleeding profusely coloring his cut sleeve crimson red. Furihata screamed out loud in pain as he held his wounded arm with his free hand. "SENSEI!" Akashi cried out as he went to his professor's side.</p><p>The other customers and even some of the workers screamed in terror at the sight before them. "Oh my God!" one customer cried out.</p><p>"That guy just tried to kill him!"</p><p>"Somebody call the police!" another customer cried out.</p><p>"Someone call for an ambulance immediately!" Akashi ordered as a nearby customer quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number while a waiter came by with a first aid kit to help stop the brunet's bleeding.</p><p>The screams returned Sora to his senses and once his eyes were in focus, he saw a bloodied knife in his hand. Then he looked forward and gasped in horror at what he saw. Furihata's upper arm was bleeding badly and he was doubled over in pain. He stared at the injured professor then at the knife in his hand. He dropped the weapon causing it to hit the floor. "Oh God…what have I…!" At that moment, Sora ran out of the establishment to his car while people behind him we're yelling he was getting away to someone get the police. Two male waiters ran after the fleeing blond, but he was already in his car and he sped off before they could catch him.</p><hr/><p>About a half an hour later, the ambulance and three police cars arrived on the scene. While the ambulance men were tending to the wounded brunet, the policemen were investigating the crime scene and asking questions of the customers and waiters on what happened. After the police finished questioning everyone, including Furihata and Akashi, the ambulance men helped Furihata in the back of the ambulance and Akashi got in with them. Once they were in, they were taken to a nearby hospital. On the way there, once of the ambulance were tending to Furihata while the other tended to Akashi since he had a bruised cheek. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors took Furihata in the back while Akashi had to wait for him in the lobby. While he was waiting, Akashi pulled out his phone and called his driver to come to hospital so he could drive them home once the doctors were finished with Furihata.</p><p>The red haired student waited for over an hour which seemed like an eternity before a doctor came out the double doors and walked up to him. "Hello sir, were you the one who came in with Furihata-san?"</p><p>"Yes I am; how is he doing? Is he going to be okay?"</p><p>"He'll be just fine; luckily the cut wasn't too deep, but we did have to stitch up his wound. He is able to go home tonight whenever he is ready."</p><p>Akashi blew a sigh of relief upon hearing the doctor's words. "Thank goodness; would it be alright if I go see him."</p><p>"Of course; he's in room 107; he's already filled out his paperwork so he can leave once he's ready."</p><p>"Alright; thank you so much, doctor." the red golden eyed male replied as the medical professional nodded to him before he headed to the hospital room Furihata was in.</p><p>When he arrived at the door labeled Room 107, Akashi took a deep breath to calm himself before pulling on the door handle, opening the door. Once he walked in, he saw Furihata sitting on the bed with his upper arm bandaged with white colored gauze tape. Furihata's eyes looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled at Akashi coming in. "Akashi-kun, you're still here?"</p><p>"Of course I was; I couldn't leave knowing you were hurt. I wanted to make sure you were going to be alright."</p><p>"That's so sweet; I really appreciate that." At that moment, Furihata noticed his student looking quite distressed. "Akashi-kun what's wrong; are you alright?"</p><p>"No I'm not; I'm upset that I let you get hurt like this. I'm so sorry, Furihata-sensei." the red haired student said feeling not only upset that Furihata got hurt but angry at Sora for doing that to his beloved.</p><p>The brunet shook his head as he said, "Don't feel sorry, Akashi-kun; none of this is your fault. I made the choice to protect you like you chose to save me that night. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt again."</p><p>At that moment, Akashi noticed tears flowing down the brunet's cheeks as he cried. The sight of Furihata crying hurt Akashi as much as it did when he saw him getting hurt. "Sensei, why are you crying?" the red golden eyed student asked.</p><p>"I just can't believe Sora-kun would do something like that. It's bad enough that he punched you, but trying to stab you with a knife? What could he have been thinking; trying to physically harm a student. I don't understand how he could change so much, and not for the better." the brunet said between sobs.</p><p>Akashi couldn't take seeing his professor hurting like this. He immediately embraced the weeping male but was extra careful not to hit the other's wounded arm. Furihata was shocked for a brief moment, but started to feel comfortable in the other's embrace. He cried in the other's chest as he felt his student's hand softly rub the back of his head trying to console him. While the other was weeping, Akashi looked up in the window as it reflected the maddened look on his face. His red golden eyes were filled with deep seething anger as the memory of transpired at the restaurant kept running through his head on an endless loop. <em>"Takahashi, I will make sure you regret the day you were born for what you've done! Your first mistake was thinking you could take my Kouki away from me. The second was having the gall to humilate to me. Your third and final mistake was hurting my Kouki. Your guilt of hurting him will be the least of your worries; you will pay for what you've done today, I promise you that!"</em></p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here are definitions of the Italian dishes featured in this chapter in case you were wondering what they were:</p><p>*Chicken Cacciatore: a meal prepared "hunter style" with onions, herbs, usually tomatoes often bell peppers and sometimes wine.</p><p>*Spaghetti allo scoglio: ("reef spaghetti") is dish of spaghetti pasta with seafood, existing in two variants: red (with tomato in the sauce, usually fresh cherry tomatoes) and white (without tomato). The sauce in made with shellfish (clams and mussels) and crustaceans (shrimp and prawn). This dish has many variants, named spaghetti ai frutti di mare, spaghetti alla pescatora, spaghetti alla marinara, with small changes in the selection of the seafood</p><p>(Definitions © Wikipedia)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the incident at the restaurant, Sora has been holed up in his house without being in contact with anyone. He completely shut himself away from the world and the possible criticisms he could face due to his actions. He was sitting in his living room sitting on his couch with a sheet over his head, wracked with guilt. The blond was still traumatized over what he had done to Furihata. Every time he tried to console himself, the events from that night kept relaying in his head on a never evening loop. "What have I done; how could I have done that to Senpai?! Everything is ruined; this wasn't how things were supposed to go!" At that moment the image of Akashi giving him that slight grin of victory began to enrage him. "This is all that brat's fault; if he hadn't interfered then this never would've happened. Mark my words that kid is going to pay for this; I don't care what type of connections he has!" He growled aloud in anger through his clenched teeth.</p><p>At that moment, the green eyed male was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He eagerly reached for it hoping that it was Furihata but when he looked at the caller ID, it turned out to be the university president. Sora gave a small sigh before reaching for his phone he pressed the talk button and put it to his ear. "Hello Takimura-san; how are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm not doing well at all, Takahashi." the said male heard the president say in stern tone of voice, "Your actions have created a serious problem."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" the blond professor asked his boss.</p><p>"Don't act so surprised; apparently it has gotten out that you punched Akashi Seijuro in a public establishment then you go and attack Furihata Kouki with a knife."</p><p>"H-H-How did you find out about that?!"</p><p>"It doesn't matter how I found about it. The fact of the matter is your actions have been brought to light and it was leaked that you are employed at Kyoto University. My office phone has been ringing off the hook since I came in this morning. I've been getting calls from concerned parents about how this campus is allowing attempted murderer to work around their children. In case you don't know, this incident was talked about in this morning's news. News reporters and cameramen are posted outside the campus' entrance for interviews. It's gotten to a point to where the campus had to be shut down and classes were canceled. The last thing I need are reporters trying to harass our staff and students over an incident they had nothing to do with."</p><p>After a short pause, Sora said in the phone, "I can't believe this is happening!"</p><p>"Well believe it because it is. What were you thinking; it's bad enough you punch one of our prized students, but you attack a fellow colleague with a blunt weapon. You caused bodily harm to innocent people and you damaged the reputation and honor of Kyoto University. What do you have to say for yourself?!"</p><p>"Takimura –san, I can explain; this is all a big mistake. I was completely set up I swear!"</p><p>Sora heard his employer sigh heavily in the receiver before he heard him say, "That is a pathetic excuse if I ever heard one. You brought all of this on yourself and jeopardized others in the process. I share some blame in this for being a such a poor judge of character when I decided to hire you."</p><p>"Sir, please let me explain my side in all of this!" the blond begged his employer.</p><p>"I'm sorry Takahashi, but my hands are tied here. I cannot put the safety of our students and faculty in jeopardy. Also I cannot allow our school's name to be tarnished anymore than it already has."</p><p>A sense of dread enveloped Sora as he regrettably asked, "What are you saying, sir?"</p><p>"As of right now you employment with Kyoto University is hereby terminated."</p><p>Green eyes widened in shock at the news, "Y-Y-You can't be serious; please reconsider sir, this is all a misunderstanding!"</p><p>"My decision is final; there's nothing more I can do." Sora heard the president give another heavy sigh as he said to him, "I'm very disappointed in you Takahashi. Don't worry about your belongings; they will be delivered to your home. However, you aren't allowed anywhere near this campus, our students or our faculty. If you are caught anywhere on the premises, you will be arrested on sight. That is all, goodbye."</p><p>Before the blond could get another word out, he heard the call disconnect. Sora slowly brought the phone down from his ear and stared at it complete shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. Everything he had worked so hard for was gone in an instant; his job, his life and even his chance to be with his precious Senpai. Sora threw his phone to the side in anger and hung his head in defeat, <em>"Everything is ruined, everything; this can't be happening!'</em></p><hr/><p>Later that afternoon, Furihata was at home trying to recover from his injury. Luckily the campus was closed so that gave him some time to compose himself. He didn't want going to work feeling like this let alone risk the chance of run into Sora either. The brunet kept contemplating on what happened at the restaurant and what would possess his kouhai to do those horrible things. The look he saw in the other's eyes when he tried to attack his student was like he was some kind of mad man. The brunet shook his head and said aloud, "Ugh! Just sitting around here isn't doing me any good! I need to get out and get some air to clear my head."</p><p>The hazel eyed male grabbed his phone and house keys and placed them in his pants' pocket. Then he walked out of his apartment and locked the door after shutting it behind him. Furihata walked towards the complex stairs and headed down them and headed to the sidewalk. He breathed in the fresh outside air which helped clear his mind a bit before he saw something that made him gasp in shock. A couple of blocks down from his apartment building was Sora's yellow sports car parked along the side of the road. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the vehicle's owner step out. Once Sora was out of the vehicle, he shut the door behind him and turned around before their eyes met for a brief second. Furihata was about to run back to his apartment until a voice called out to him, "Senpai, please wait; I beg you to hear me out!"</p><p>The brunet's mind was screaming at him to head back home and not speak to his kouhai, but he regrettably decided to stay and hear what the other had to say. Furihata turned to the other and walked up to him with frown on his face, "What are you doing here, Sora-kun?"</p><p>"I just wanted to see how you were doing."</p><p>"If you must know the cut you gave me wasn't too deep; it'll heal in a couple of days."</p><p>Sora gave a sigh of relief as he said, "Thank goodness; I was really worried."</p><p>"Is that all you have to say for what you have done?" the hazel eyed male asked in a harsh tone of voice.</p><p>"Believe me Senpai, I never meant to attack you like that. You know me; you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."</p><p>"Do I know that?! You were a completely different person the other night. I couldn't even recognize you; it was like you were possessed by a demon. There is nothing you can say or do to fix what's been done. I can't bear the sight of you right now."</p><p>Sora could feel his heart break not only at the other's words but the look in his hazel eyes. He stared at him as though he was some kind of heartless monster. At that moment, he saw his beloved Senpai about to leave and he couldn't bear it a second time. The blond male immediately reached for Furihata's arm and gripped it harshly. "Senpai just listen to my side of the story, please!"</p><p>"Let go of me Sora-kun; you're hurting me."</p><p>The green eyed male did as the other wished. "Forgive me I didn't mean to be so rough. Please hear me when I say I'm very sorry for what I did to you; I never meant to hurt you like that, honest."</p><p>"I'm not the only one you should apologize to; you need to apologize to Akashi-kun as well. What you were thinking, punching him like that; he's a student for God's sake!"</p><p>"You know what I'm glad you brought up that spoiled brat because he is to blame for all of this!"</p><p>Furihata furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "What are you talking about now?"</p><p>"That possessive little rich boy has had it out for me since I started working at the university. After you showed me around the campus that day, he threatened me to stay away from you. I could tell immediately that he had some sick obsession for you so I told him he couldn't order me around and I thought nothing of it. Then the brat sends me a dead rat to my house and orders me to stay from you. I wouldn't be surprised if what happened at the restaurant wasn't a part of his sick plan. He instigated me into getting mad so I would punch him knowing full well if it got out, it would cost me my job!"</p><p>The brunet could not believe the drivel coming out of the other's mouth. His words made him completely sick to his stomach. Furihata shook his head in disbelief as he said, "It's bad enough that you try to attack a student, but you actually have the gall to blame him for your actions. That is just vile and cruel; I thought you were better than that, Sora-kun."</p><p>"It's true Senpai!"</p><p>"Okay, let's just say what you are saying is true, why would Akashi-kun do something like that?"</p><p>"Because he is an obsessive, possessive brat who thinks he owns any and everything he sets eyes on just because he's rich!"</p><p>"That is ridiculous, Sora-kun. Akashi-kun is one of my very best students. He is a responsible, intelligent, and respectable young man. One night I was almost raped by three men, but he risked his life to save me from them. After that, he even brought me to his home and treated me with the upmost hospitality. I'll admit Akashi-kun did tell me he was in love with me, but we had a nice talk about that and he understood that regardless of how he felt, we couldn't be together and he accepted it."</p><p>"For crying out loud, that brat has you and everyone else fooled!" Sora growled in anger over the fact that Akashi has completely bewitched his precious Senpai, "You all put him on a pedestal just because he gets excellent grades, he comes from money and he is the sole heir to a family company. In reality, Akashi Seijuro is nothing more than some demented little bastard who gets a sick kick out of destroying the lives others inferior to him!"</p><p>At that moment, Sora felt a sharp pain to his left cheek due to Furihata slapping him. He held his pained cheek as he started at the other in shock only to be met with a look of sheer anger and hate. "…Senpai?"</p><p>"I've heard enough out of you! You are acting like a disgraceful child right now! You have the gall to call yourself an educator let alone a man?! To think I actually considered hearing what you had to say. I don't know what possessed you to talk ill of a student, but I will not stand for it anymore! I hate you and I never want to see you again. From now on, just leave me alone!"</p><p>Sora stared at the other with distraught; Furihata's words hurt him like thousands of knifes were stabbing him at once. "…Senpai…I…I…"</p><p>"I don't want to hear another word out of you! I never want to see your face again and if I do, I swear I'll call the police and tell them everything!" Furihata cried out in anger as he ran away from his kouhai towards his apartment complex.</p><p>The blond desperately wanted to chase after the other, but he realized it wouldn't have done any good. Akashi had Furihata completely fooled and Sora's words weren't getting to him. Feeling dejected and defeated, Sora got into his car and started in before driving off unaware that a sleek black vehicle was following closely behind him.</p><hr/><p>Once he arrived at this house, Sora parked his car in his driveway. Once he turned off the vehicle and took his key out of the ignition, he got out and shut the door behind him. He slammed his hands on the hood of his car in anger at what transpired earlier. "This isn't over; not by a long shot! I have to get Senpai to understand I was right and expose that brat as the little worm he really is. If Akashi Seijuro thinks he can get away with destroying my life then he has another thing coming!"</p><p>At that moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder as a male's voice said, "Excuse me, Sir."</p><p>Sora turned around to see two police officers standing there with stern looks on their faces. "Um hello; may I help you officers?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.</p><p>"Are you Takahashi Sora?" one of the officers asked him.</p><p>"Yes I am; what's all this about?" Without answering the blond's question, the other officer got behind Sora while pulling out his handcuffs and placing them on the blond's wrists. The minute the green eyed male felt that cold metal hit his skin, he struggled to get away only to be held in place by the officer's firm grip on his shoulder. "What is this; what do you think you're doing?!"</p><p>"Can't you tell; my partner is placing you under arrest." the officer that spoke to him first said.</p><p>"Under arrest, for what?!"</p><p>"What have you been living in a cave? For counts of physical assault against a minor and attempted murder with blunt weapon, remember?"</p><p>Despite Sora realizing that, he still struggled against the officers as he said, "No; this is a mistake! I can't go to prison!"</p><p>"I don't think you have much of a choice; if you want to blame someone, blame yourself for your actions."</p><p>"You can't do this to me; I want my lawyer! I bet you guys don't even have a warrant for th…" At that moment, Sora received a sharp yet quick blow to the back of the neck which knocked him unconscious, leaving his body lifeless.</p><p>Once the blond was out and no longer resisting them, the officers chuckled at unconscious male. "That was just too easy. Can you believe this fool had the gall to tell us how to do a policeman's job?" the officer that cuffed Sora said with a sly grin.</p><p>"Careful, he might hear you." the other officer replied in a sarcastic, taunting tone of voice.</p><p>"Not lightly, that blow to the neck will knock him out for awhile. Now let's get him out of here before anyone notices."</p><p>"Right; we do have a job to do after all." The officers threw the unconscious blond in the back of their sleek black vehicle while he landed on the back seat. Each of the officers got in on each side of the vehicle in the front. Once they both had their seat belts on, the officer on the driver's side, started the car before driving off in the distance. While driving, the officer on the passenger's side took off his disguise revealing himself as a bodyguard before saying to the other "officer", "Well, looks like our job went well without a hitch."</p><p>The driver gave a sly grin as replied, "Of course it did; it was so simple. Can you believe that fool actually thought we were police officers?"</p><p>"Well we were pretty convincing if I do say so myself. I'm itching to know what the boss will do to him once we deliver this guy to him."</p><p>"We'll just have to wait and see, but once the boss gets a hold of him, I have a feeling this guy's going to wish he was sent to prison."</p><p>"Can't say the guy doesn't deserve what's coming to him. I guess he'll be just another one of those poor fools who will learn the hard way what happens when you cross our master." the guard replied as he pulled out his phone from his suit jacket before dialing a number and putting the receiver to his ear.</p><p>After the second ring, a young man's voice came on the line and simply asked, "Is the job done?"</p><p>"Yes; we have the target. Everything went according to plan, sir."</p><p>"Excellent; you all head to you know where. I'll be there shortly."</p><p>"As you command, sir."</p><p>Once his call with his guard ended, Akashi placed his phone in his pocket. He looked around in his private room with the walls filled to the brim of photos of Furihata and the painting of him at the head of the room. The red haired male walked up to his precious painting and gently ran his fingers against the painted canvas where the brunet's face was. "Don't worry my love; that pathetic fool will no longer be around to torment you anymore. I'll make sure he pays for defiling and hurting you just like those other fools."</p><p>Akashi turned around and headed towards the door with anger burning in his mismatched eyes. "Takahashi Sora, you will learn what happens to those who cross me. If you think a simple job termination or arrest is going to absolve you of your crimes then you really are a fool. Humiliating and challenging me was one thing, but hurting my one and only is where I draw the line. I'll make sure you suffer for it with your last breath with my own hands if I have to." the redhead said aloud before closing and locking the door to his inner sanctum. Once that was done, he headed down the hall contemplating what to do with his captive.</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora’s hazy green eyes slowly opened revealing a dimly lit room filled with dust and dirt. “Where am I; what’s going on here?” he asked aloud to himself wondering what was happening to him. The blond realized he was sitting down, but when he tried to stand up, he realized he couldn’t. He instantly came to and saw that each of his wrists were tied down to the arms of the chair he was sitting in. As he tried to move his legs, he realized his ankles were bounded to the front legs of the chair as well. No matter how much he struggled, he could not break free of his restraints; the ropes were tied to him too tight. The blond could not get a good reading on where he was located either. All Sora was able to make out was he was in an old, abandoned room with hardly anything in it except a lot of dust. At that moment, the memories of earlier events came flooding back. “Wait a second, I remember I was being arrested by the police, but how did I end up in a place like this?!”</p><p>“So, you’re finally awake; we were starting to get bored.” he heard an amused male voice say to him. He looked up and saw two well-built men standing before him. They each wore well-made black tailored suits with white dress shirts underneath and black ties and leather shoes to match. They also had black sunglasses on their faces to hide their eyes and they both had their arms crossed against their chests with matching smirks on their faces.</p><p>“Who the hell are you guys, and why did you bring me here?!” Sora asked in heated anger.</p><p>“Aww, were heartbroken; don’t you recognize us? Does “You’re under arrest.” ring any bells?” one of the men asked him before they broke out in hysterical laughter.</p><p>Sora’s eyes widened at the man’s words, “You two were those police officers?”</p><p>“While we’re being completely honest, we’re not exactly police officers, but you falling for our little façade made our job a whole lot easier.”</p><p>“Why the hell am I tied up; let me go right now!”</p><p>“Unfortunately, that cannot be done.” Sora looked up and stared in shock as he saw Akashi strode in the room. The two bodyguards gave the newcomer room to walk in while giving short bows to him. The red golden eyed male walked up to his captive who was glaring at him. Akashi simply gave him a small grin as he said, “I apologize if your current accommodations aren’t to your liking, but you’re just going to have to deal with it.”</p><p>“I should’ve known you were behind this, you brat!” the blond male yelled at the student in rage. Once those words escaped his lips, one of Akashi’s guards punched Sora hard in the gut. The captive coughed up blood and the crimson liquid escaped his lips, plopping down on the floor below him. He breathed heavily as a trail of blood fell from the right side of his mouth.</p><p>“I would advise you watch the way to speak to me, Takahashi or else you could wind up seriously hurt.”</p><p>“What is your deal, huh?! It’s bad enough you set me up at the restaurant, but you get me fired and kidnap me?!”</p><p>“I set you up?” Akashi started to laugh manically at the other’s ridiculous accusation. After a few moments, he ceased with the laughter and walked up to his captive. When he got within ear shot of him, he grabbed the other by the hair and yanked his head towards him. Sora yelled out in pain; it felt as though the college student would rip his hair off his scalp. He tried to look at Akashi only to have the blood drain from his face as he paled in fright at the look on the other’s face. Akashi gave him a look of searing anger and disgust mixed in one. The sight of that glare paralyzed Sora with fear. He felt as though he were staring into the eyes of a mighty yet dangerous predator. “Just who the hell do you think you are talking to, vermin?! Do you honestly believe I’m the one who got you in the predicament you’re in? You are sorely mistaken, the only one who caused you to be fired was yourself. I wasn’t the one who punched a student then tried to slaughter a coworker with a knife. If I had known you had the gall to attack Kouki like that, I would’ve dealt with you a long time ago.” the red head said as he let go of Sora’s hair.</p><p>After hearing the redhead’s confession, a crazed smirk arose on Sora’s face, “So I was right; you did want to get rid of me! Ha, I knew I wasn’t crazy. You may have everyone including Senpai fooled, but I told him you were nothing but an obsessed, possessive brat who doesn’t care who he steps on to get what he wants.” At that moment, Sora received another hard punch from one of Akashi’s guards to his left jaw causing him to spit out more blood and a molar.</p><p>“You know for someone with a degree to teach college students, you’re not very intelligent, are you?” Akashi asked after giving a small sigh.</p><p>“Excuse me?!”</p><p>“I don’t know if you realize this, but I have your fate is my hands.” At that moment, a loud shrill cry of pain echoed throughout the room. Sora had screamed due to receiving a deep cut across his left eye causing the blood to cascade down the left side of his face. “So, it would be in your best interest not to say anything that could cost you your life.” Akashi said unaffected by the other’s blood curdling cries while holding a pair of sharp bladed scissors with the blond’s blood dripping from the tip of the blades.</p><p>After crying out in searing pain, Sora stared at the college student in complete shock after what he did. “Do you have any idea what you just did; you could’ve gauged by eye out!”</p><p>“Ah, wouldn’t that have been nice.”</p><p>“You’re absolutely insane!”</p><p>“To be fair, all this could’ve have been avoided if you simply obeyed me, but now you’ve forced me to play my hand.”</p><p>“W-W-What do you mean?!”</p><p>“Honestly, I hate having to repeat myself to pathetic maggots like you. I made a vow to myself that I would make you pay for what you did to Kouki, and I intend make sure I do. Quite frankly, I never cared what you said or thought about me, but when you endangered Kouki’s well-being, you crossed the line. I doubt you care how I felt about this, but I do know it matters to you what Kouki thought of your actions, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Sora instantly remembered the look on Furihata’s face when he punched Akashi, when he cut him with the knife and when he tried to make amends. The Senpai who was so precious to him lost all faith in him and saw him as nothing but a heartless monster. The green-eyed male lowered his head in defeat as hot salty tears came to eyes before cascading down his cheeks. “I never meant to hurt Senpai, honestly. I have loved him since the day I met him in college. He was always so kind and caring towards me. I had always hoped we’d find happiness together.”</p><p>“How touching; unfortunately for you, that hope was short lived. You were never deserving of Kouki’s affections. You were deluding yourself if you actually thought you had a chance with him.” Akashi said to the distraught ex-professor not even sparring his feelings.</p><p>“What does that make you?!” Sora said to the other with a frown, “My chance with Senpai may be over, but you don’t stand a chance in hell of being with him either. Regardless of what you feel towards him, Senpai will only see you as a student and nothing more. He would never jeopardize his career to be with a psychopath like you!”</p><p>“How would you know anything about how I feel? What I feel towards Kouki is more genuine and runs deeper than your meager feelings ever did. He is the shining angel who saved me from the darkness. When I was dwelling on the pain of loss wanting to be free from this cruel, lonely world, he reached out his hand to me and guided me out of the darkness. He embraced me with is warmth and tender care. Ever since that day, my love for him grew and grew. My feelings for him go beyond human understanding. Kouki is the epitome of everything that is good in this wretched, ugly world. He deserves only the best this world has to offer, so it’s only natural the one truly deserving of him is me and me alone.”</p><p>“Oh wow, if being a ruthless company owner doesn’t work out, you should consider being a poet.” Sora said in a cocky tone with an amused smirk on his face which infuriated Akashi to no end. “Just as I thought, you are too full of yourself. You rich people are alike; you think you can just take what you want without having to work for it. When something ends up being bad for you, you just throw money at it. Upper class folk always think the world revolves around them. People like you make me want to vomit. If you want my opinion, you’re as mad as they come.”</p><p>“Is that all you have to say?” the red golden eyed male asked in a strained voice trying to keep in anger in check.</p><p>“What’s the matter, brat; can’t handle the fact your little sick fantasy will never come to pass? Once Senpai realizes what you are behind your “innocent honor student” façade, he’ll see you as nothing more than a twisted, obsessed freak that can’t do anything for himself without Daddy’s money.” Sora said with a twisted smirk plastered on his face, looking triumphant.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Akashi simply gave a short sigh before saying, “I was considering allowing you to continue your meaningless existence, but as I thought you’re nothing more than useless vermin that needs to be exterminated. If not, you’ll continue to be nothing more than a hindrance to me and Kouki and I can’t allow that.”</p><p>Unbeknownst to Sora, a figure cloaked in shadow came up behind him holding a syringe in his hand. “What is that supposed to me…!” At that moment, Sora felt something prick his arm. He looked down and saw a gloved hand was sticking a syringe needle in his upper harm. Sora noticed the needle was filled with a clear, unknown substance and as the stranger behind him pressed down on the top of the syringe, the mysterious liquid entered his arm. The blond was starting to become afraid; his breathing quickened as he struggled to break free from his restraints to no avail. “What is that; what are you putting in me?!”</p><p>“It’s useless to try and escape; there’s no hope for you now.”</p><p>“Seriously, what are you injecting me with?!”</p><p>“Like I said, you are vermin that needs to be exterminated and what better way than with poison.” Akashi answered nonchalantly with an evil, amused smirk on his face.</p><p>“Poison?! Are you insane; you can’t do this to me?!”</p><p>“I believe I just did; you had this coming for a long time. You had the gall to look down on me then hurt the one thing that gives me endless joy. Like any other criminal, you need to be severely punished for your actions.”</p><p>“No, please don’t let him do this to me! I didn’t mean to do what I did; forgive me!” Sora begged, yelling at the top of his lungs as hot tears cascaded down his face.</p><p>Akashi simply signed at the other’s pleas while shaking his head. “Typical; the very minute your life is in danger, you become a sniveling toad pleading for mercy. You remind me of those three pathetic fools who tried to rape Kouki. Their leader tried to beg for his life, but like you he didn’t sway me one bit. The poor fool died along with his underlings. Be grateful Takahashi-san, unlike them you will die a slow, painless death. I can’t say you don’t deserve it because that would be a lie.”</p><p>“NOOOOOOO!” Sora cried at the top of his lungs in agonizing fear. Once the syringe liquid was completely in Sora’s system, his vision instantly became hazy. His body started shaking violently as he started to have continuous spasms. The blond started to make gagging sounds as he started frothing at the mouth like at rabid dog. Sora started to feel his strength leave him and his body grow cold with every second his body shook. After a few more minutes of violent shakes, Sora’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he instantly died on the spot.</p><p>The one who gave Sora the lethal injection stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to be another one of Akashi’s guards. He went around the victim to check his vitals for a pulse. As he was doing so, he heard Akashi ask him, “Well is it done?”</p><p>“Yes sir, he’s no longer among the living.”</p><p>A small smirk arose on his face as he said to his guard, “Efficient work as always.”</p><p>All three of the guards bowed to their employer as thanks. Then the redhaired male said to them, “Now that the pathetic rat is out of the way, you all know what to do.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” the three men said to their young master.</p><p>“If you all will excuse me; I have more important matters to attend to, so I’ll leave the cleaning up to you.”</p><p>“Right.” the three guards said in unison as they went about following their employer’s orders as he left.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>(Later on, that evening…)</strong>
</p><p>A taxi pulled up to the front gate of the Akashi mansion. Once the vehicle came to a complete stop, the taxi driver turned around to his passenger and said, “We’re here, sir.”</p><p>The passenger who happened to be Furihata told the male driver, “Thank you very much.”</p><p>“Anytime; that’ll be 1000 yen, please”</p><p>The hazel eyed male reached for his wallet in his pocket and pulled out a 1000-yen bill. Once he did, he paid the taxi driver, and got out of the vehicle holding a box under his arm. When the taxi drove way, Furihata stood before the large iron gate. He gave a quick sigh as he said, “Well, here’s go nothing.”</p><p>He walked up to the intercom by the gate and pressed the button. After the loud buzz, a male voice came on through the speaker asking him, “May I help you?”</p><p>“Um, good evening; I’m here to see Akashi Seijuro-kun.”</p><p>“I see, but unfortunately the young master doesn’t allow guests at this time of night.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, my name is Furihata Kouki and I just wanted to see how Akashi-kun was doing.”</p><p>“Hold on, did you say Furihata Kouki?”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>At that moment, the brunet heard the iron gates creak loudly as they opened. Furihata was quite confused, until he heard the gatekeeper say to him, “Go on ahead in, Furihata-san.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s okay; I can come back tomorrow.”</p><p>“It’s fine; go on ahead.”</p><p>“Well okay then; thank you very much.” the hazel eyed male said as he walked onto the property and headed towards the grand mansion. Once he arrived at the front door, he saw the doorbell by the door frame. Furihata pressed the button and the bell chimed throughout the property. After a few minutes of waiting, the doors opened revealing his student’s butler. The brunet smiled as he greeted him with a bow, “Ah, good evening Shuji-san.”</p><p>“And a good evening to you as well, Furihata-san. What brings you here this evening?”</p><p>“I know it’s late, but I came to visit Akashi-kun; is he here?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, but Seijuro-sama had some important business to take care of and he hasn’t come back yet.”</p><p>“I see,” the brunet said before giving the other another short bow, “I wanted to come by and see how he was doing. I apologize for coming by so late and bothering you. I guess I should call for a taxi to take me home.”</p><p>“Perish the thought, Furihata-san; you’ve come all this way, the least I can do is let you in.”</p><p>“But…?”</p><p>“It’s quite alright; when I spoke with the young master a little while ago, he told me he was almost home. By all means, do come on in.”</p><p>“Well as long as it’s okay, I’ll come in then.” Furihata replied as he walked into the grand house while Shuji closed the doors behind him.</p><p>The head butler guided Furihata to the grand living room. As the brunet took a seat on the cream-colored sofa, Shuji said to him, “Now while you’re waiting for the young master’s return, would you care for some tea?”</p><p>“Oh, I couldn’t; it’s bad enough I’m imposing on you at this time of night. The last thing I want to do is to put you out.”</p><p>“Think nothing of it; I don’t mind preparing you some.”</p><p>“Well then, yest I would love some tea; thank you.”</p><p>“Of course, sir; I shall return momentarily.” Shuji replied with a smile and a short bow as he headed towards the kitchen to prepare tea for his master’s guest.</p><p>As the head butler left the room, Furihata sighed as he leaned back in the sofa and looked up at the high ceiling. <em>‘What a day this has been; I’m surprised I even left my apartment considering how I ran into Sora-kun. It’s bad enough he did those horrible things, but he had the gall to blame Akashi-kun for everything. I hope I never see him again for as long as I live. I wonder if Akashi-kun is doing alright; I hope he hasn’t gotten involved in anything dangerous again. Please be safe, wherever you are, Akashi-kun.’</em></p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Akashi must be a genie, because he certainly made Furihata's wish a reality. I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I finish it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fanfic is also uploaded on FanFiction under my same pin name: SpiritofLove961 and was originally published in January 2015. I did some revisions to these current chapters, but the content is pretty much the same.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>